The Prince's Knight
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Alexandria Knight is a seventh year girl at Hogwart, except everyone there knows her as Alex: the silent, brooding male friend of Draco Malfoy. Will her secret be revealed in her final year of school? And just why is she so protective of Draco? DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The plot bunny attacked me yesterday so I HAD to write this! Not too sure how good it is, but I really hope everyone likes it; I think its a good idea and has some great potential. Please enjoy The Prince's Knight! (Also go check out my other stories, Face Down & To Make Atonement).**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places that make an appearance in this fanfiction except for my original characters.**

* * *

"Have a good year, Alexandria," her mom said cheerfully, giving her a hug, "We'll see you at Christmas! Don't waste your last year!"

Alex gave her mother a wave before disappearing to the other side of Platform 9 ¾. The scarlet Hogwarts Express materialized before her eyes. The platform was busy, as it was every year. Tiny first year students were exchanging tearful goodbyes with their parents, promising to write to them every week. Many of the younger students were huddled in their separate groups, gossiping and being generally annoying…not to mention they were blocking the multitude of paths that Alex was required to take to board the train.

Alex grumpily pushed through the sea of students, constantly having to readjust the duffle bag on her shoulder. It took the skill of a seventh year to get through the crowd without disturbing the sleeping owl in the cage she was carrying. Of course, the returning students that recognized her wisely moved out of her way. Being the quiet, brooding friend of Draco Malfoy did have its benefits.

As soon as she reached the safe haven of the train, she searched intently for either Draco's compartment or an empty one. Despite all of the students gathered outside of the train, Alex was have trouble finding empty compartments.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath.

"Watch where you're going, Knight!"

"Move, Potter," Alex growled, dropping her natural voice down a few octaves.

"Come on, Harry. Just let it go," Hermione Granger whispered, tugging at the arm of the boy-who-lived.

Potter sent one last glare in Alex's direction before allowing Granger to drag him away.

"Always a man of few words," Blaise chuckled, poking his head out of the nearest compartment to her right, "Nice handling of Potter there."

Alex shrugged, but joined Blaise and the other Slytherins in the compartment when Blaise made a "come in" gesture.

* * *

Draco looked up when his friend entered to greet him. Alex muttered one of his typical one word responses and took the seat in between Draco and the window.

At the moment, it was only Draco, Alex, and Blaise in the compartment. Blaise had somehow acquired a book and was reading intently. Alex simply stared out the window thoughtfully. Draco took advantage of the peace and silence to observe his quiet friend.

Alex had surprisingly not grown any over the summer. Last year, Alex had been perfectly even Draco's shoulders, but Draco had grown over the break. Now Draco guessed that if they stood face-to-face, Alex would end up staring directly into the chest of the Slytherin Prince.

Summer had not changed Alex at all. His jet black hair was still cut to his chin and pin straight, as usual. Slightly layered bangs still fell into his dark eyes, usually hiding them from the world. From what Draco could tell, Alex still possessed the same slender frame, once again failing to gain some muscle over the break. Draco had not only grown taller, but his shoulders were broader, complimenting his muscular body perfectly.

_Guess Alex isn't destined to grow anymore._

* * *

"DRAAAAAAAAKIE-POOOOOOO!"

Blaise jumped, dropping his book on the floor and losing his page. Alex merely cringed at the high-pitched voice that echoed through the train.

"Dammit," Blaise groaned, looking sadly at his fallen book.

Alex gingerly picked up the book and flipped to the exact page he was on. She handed the book to him, muttering a soft "here" before going back to watching the moving scenery outside.

"How did you-?"

"Practice."

"Oh," Blaise shrugged, "Well thanks, Alex!"

"DRAKIE-POO! I FOUND YOU!"

"Hello Pansy," Draco grimaced, "It's good to see you again. How was your summer?"

"My summer was _fabulous_. I went to…"

Alex attempted to tune out Pansy's screechy voice to the best of her ability. She would rather spend a day with the Golden Trio if she could go an hour without hearing Pansy's voice. But being around Draco, it was inevitable that his girlfriend would be around.

"ALEX!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. When she turned to face her fellow inhabitants of the compartment, Pansy was standing less than five inches from her.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the obviously annoyed girl.

"Be a gentleman and move so I can sit by my boyfriend," Pansy requested in a sickly sweet tone.

"No."

"WHAT?"

Alex glared at her for once again, refusing to break eye contact with her. Pansy didn't last long, her eyes immediately going to Draco with a pleading look.

"Draaaaaco," Pansy whined, "Make him move."

Draco shrugged, "I can't make Alex move if he doesn't want to. He's not mindless like Crabbe and Goyle."

Pansy huffed, on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum, making Draco sigh in exasperation. Before she could though, Alex was up from her seat in a flash, grabbing Pansy's hand before she slapped Draco across the face.

Anger flashed through her eyes protectively, "Get. Out."

Pansy whimpered, twisting her wrist in an attempt to break free of Alex's grasp. When Alex finally let go, she scampered off, constantly sending glares at her before disappearing out the door.

"Finally," Alex muttered to herself, ignoring the surprised looks from her two friends, "I can nap now."

The tension in the room immediately shattered when Draco and Blaise erupted into simultaneous fits of laughter, making Alex break out in a smile.

When the laughter finally settled down, Draco spoke up, "We should probably change into our robes."

Alex nodded and pulled out her Slytherin green robes and the boys' uniform as well then left to change in the bathroom.

While they were changing, Blaise turned to Draco and asked, "Ever wonder why Alex won't ever change in front of us? I mean, we're all guys here."

Draco shrugged, "Dunno, he just likes his privacy."

Blaise laughed in agreement, "That sounds like our Alex."

"What sounds like me?"

The other two boys hurriedly finished changing while Alex-already dressed- waited patiently for an answer.

"Just how private you are," Draco answered, stuffing his street clothes in his bag rather unceremoniously.

Alex rolled her eyes and neatly folded her baggy jeans and hoodie before putting them in her bag neatly.

"You guys ready for our last year?" Blaise asked as the train started to slow down.

"Always," Alex and Draco replied simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: welcome to the second chapter! Its kinda short, and I am SO sorry for that! But it is a set up chapter and it was a great place to stop so I'm really sorry! Don't hurt me! I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters/places, just Alex.**

**I want to thank my awesome reviewers so far :) And to answer your question BlueRose22, no Draco doesn't know. The only person who knows is Dumbledore right now ;)**

* * *

Alex groaned as she looked at her schedule. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Double Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes...and all of them NEWT Level. She had back-to-back classes every day up until lunch. On the bright side, besides Transfiguration and Ancient Ruins right after lunch, she was free for the rest of the day.

Blaise let out a low whistle as he read her schedule over her shoulder, "Damn man, you've got a messed up schedule."

"The price of genius," Alex said with a sigh, earning highly skeptical looks from her two friends. Blaise even had to suppress laughter.

"You? A genius? That hilarious, man!" Blaise snorted.

"Don't taunt him. He is in all of our classes and he does pass with flying colors," Draco said with an amused smirk, "Perhaps he's been hiding his genius from us."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. Boys were so immature.

"So Draco, on a more interesting topic, meet any good broads over summer?"

Alex blinked and focused on the dinner before her, attempting to drown out Draco's latest sexcapades. Sometimes masquerading as a boy was a lot harder than it looked. Stories like this held no interest to her, but they were _supposed_ to. The whole school, save Dumbledore, thinking she was a boy made her job a lot easier in the long run.

"Hey Alex, what about you? Any significant women in your life?" Blaise asked suddenly, drawing her back into a conversation that she wanted to avoid.

Alex mentally squirmed under the gazes of her friends, especially Draco. His blue eyes contained a look of keen interest in her answer. She thankfully maintained her calm outward appearance in front of them.

"No, I don't have time for women," she answered, easily dodging the obvious question Blaise had hidden under the spoken question.

"You gotta live a little!" Blaise exclaimed, clearly disappointed with her answer.

Alex shrugged and got up from her seat, "I'm gonna go unpack. I'll see you guys up in the dormitory."

* * *

Draco watched the retreating back of his friend with an odd look on his face.

"Hey, Draco…I've always wondered this. Do you think Alex is…you know, gay?" Blaise whispered urgently after he looked around for eavesdroppers.

Draco would be lying if he said he didn't wonder the same thing sometimes, but Alex was his friend and Draco would defend him until he had proof that he was or wasn't.

"I doubt it. He's in Slytherin, how could he be?" Draco answered aloud, though Blaise could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I suppose you're right, like always," Blaise said with a shrug.

Draco nodded silently, lost in the thoughts Blaise brought to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"Alex, wake up."

"Mm, Draco, go away," Alex groaned, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Who takes a nap during the day?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me. Now me leave alone," she growled dangerously when Draco started to tug at the sheets covering her head.

"Alex, come on. You know Quidditch tryouts are today. You have to be there."

"Whyyyy?" she whined, holding the sheets tightly over her head.

"You're co-captain," Draco reminded her patiently, finally winning the sheets tug-a-war duel they were in.

Alex winced when the bright lights of the dormitory she shared with the Slytherin boys hit her eyes.

"I trust your judgment, Captain," she muttered, making an attempt to pull the sheets back over her head.

"Alexander Knight," Draco said steadily, trying to control his temper, "You know that it is _required_ for the co-captain to be at the tryouts."

She sighed, hearing the command in his voice. There was no arguing with the Slytherin Prince. Though, Alex did feel slightly special. Draco never directly commanded her to do something like he did with other people. It must've been her personality that made him like that, not that she was complaining.

"Fine your highness, I'm getting up," she muttered, making Draco roll his eyes.

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

_I wasn't._

She didn't say anything aloud, settling for a shrug instead.

"Be down at the pitch in thirty minutes, ok?" Draco said calmly, giving her a look before leaving her alone in the dormitory.

Alex sent the shut door a glare before rolling out of bed grumpily. She grabbed her clothes and her Quidditch robes that said **Knight** in silver on the back of the green fabric then went to the bathroom to change. She always had to be careful; nothing would be more awkward than one of her friends walking in on her and seeing the wrap she used to flatten her chest- not to mention her cover would definitely be blown. Nothing screams 'I'm not a guy' like having boobs, to put it bluntly.

After she changed, she threw her pajamas on her bed hastily before grabbing her broom. She glanced out her window before leaving and groaned. Not only did Draco wake her up from her nap, but it was raining outside.

"Perfect," she muttered, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: yes that's the end of the chapter . don't kill me for it being short! I know it is :( just enjoy it and look for the next chapter! Please review! :) I would love you forevers if you did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm in a fantastic mood so this chapter is out SUPER EARLY because I finished it so quickly :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is the Knight family.**

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! That's the main reason this is posted so early (besides my awesome mood of course). So thank YOU GUYS for being awesome! :) Also, you guys are so curious and impatient! It really makes me smile XD Hopefully this clears up some of the questions. I realize that the reason Alex is masquerading as a guy is not clear yet, but I promise it will be explained soon so keep reading! :D**

* * *

By the time Alex got to the pitch, the sky had opened up and began a steady downpour. She was completely drenched, her short black hair dripping with water and sticking to her face.

Draco and a huddle of cold, shivering Slytherins were waiting as she approached. She stood behind the Slytherin Prince as he began to address the group of potential Quidditch players: "Welcome to tryouts. The team needs one Chaser, two Beaters, and a Keeper. As you can tell, we only have three returning veterans so we are looking for raw talent. If you are not good, you will not be chosen, but you can always tryout again next year. The raw talent that we pick out will be honed and polished under practice."

Some of the younger years trying out shared a nervous look that did not escape Draco's sharp blue eyes.

He continued regardless, "This is our co-captain and star Chaser, Alexander Knight. In case you don't know, I am the captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy. The two of us will put you through a series of drills for the position you are trying out for. Ready?"

When they received mostly affirmative nods, Draco and Alex mounted their brooms and shot into the air. The others followed them immediately.

"Take a lap," Draco ordered, his strong voice spurring the group into action.

Draco and Alex conversed quietly about who needed to leave based on their flying skills, rather lack of flying skills. Below them on the grass, Blaise dragged out the box that contained the four Quidditch balls.

The group came to a halt in front of Draco and Alex, waiting nervously.

"You, you, and you," Alex pointed to the two boys and a girl, "You three are done. Try again next year."

The two boys exchanged dejected looks and descended to the ground to take their leave graciously. The girl, however, was a different story.

"Why?" the girl exclaimed angrily, glaring particularly evilly at Alex.

Alex sighed. She glanced at Draco, but he didn't look like he was going to answer the girl anytime soon. She always got stuck explaining rejections for Draco.

"What's your name?" she asked the furious girl.

"Olivia Johnson."

"Well, Miss Johnson, you can't fly steady on a broom," Alex hissed, earning another glare from her.

"You need to leave," Draco interrupted before the situation escalated.

"Thank you, Captain," Alex expressed when Olivia left.

He shrugged and motioned for Blaise to throw them the Quaffle. Alex caught it gracefully and waited for Draco to give further instructions. She didn't have to wait long.

"If you are trying out for Chaser or Keeper, you will be with Alex for the remainder of the tryouts. If you're trying out for Beater, you're with me and Blaise," Draco instructed, adjusting his grip on the broom as the handle got slicker with the steadily increasing downpour.

* * *

Alex hovered near the three golden, lobbing passes to various people and telling the ones trying out for Keeper to rotate.

"Alex, incoming!" Draco called out frantically.

A stray Bludger was hurdling straight for the group of defenseless and inexperienced potential Chasers. Alex leaned over her broom and put herself in between them and the Bludger.

"Scatter!" she yelled gruffly, getting an immediate reaction.

Alex allowed the Bludger to stay on her tail as she expertly weaved around the pitch. She landed on the ground and quickly turned around to face the oncoming Bludger. She caught the Bludger in her hands, attempting to stop it from breaking her ribs. She grunted when the wind was knocked out of her. She felt rather heard a rib crack a little, but was otherwise ok.

She struggled to hold onto the aggressive Bludger as Blaise ran over to her. He took it from her and put it back in the case, encountering some difficulty holding onto it.

"You ok, man?" Blaise asked, out of breath.

Alex gingerly touched the cracked rib, already feeling the bruise forming.

Finally she answered grudgingly, "I'll live. It's just a cracked rib. I can make it through the rest of tryouts."

Blaise nodded and gave Draco a thumbs-up, who was waiting up in the sky.

* * *

Draco would never tell a soul, but he nearly had a panic attack when the Bludger escaped and Alex put himself in harm's ways.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath, sending a worried glance at his friend.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Blaise gave him a thumbs-up after he talked to Alex briefly. Draco mentally shook himself back to normal and snapped at the Beater that caused the whole fiasco in the first place.

* * *

The morning after tryouts was miserable. She still had a lovely bruise on her stomach, even after Madam Pomfrey healed her injured rib. Not only that, but Alex had caught a cold after being in the rain for so long last night. She had woken up with a pounding headache and the inability to breathe through her nose. But she'd be damned if she was going to willing walk back into the Hospital Wing.

"You look like you're about to face plant into your eggs," Blaise chuckled.

Draco, who had been lost in thought all the way down to breakfast, finally focused on his friends and their conversation.

"Bloody hell, Alex. You look awful," Draco observed.

Alex glared at the Slytherin Prince, only to wince painfully when the multitude of owl screeches signaled the arrival of the morning post. Alex hand to bury her head in her hands in an attempt to block out the noise or she would strangle someone.

A sharp peck at her hand made the miserable Slytherin girl jerk up in surprise. Two barn owls were staring at her patiently, each holding a leg out to her.

Alex untied the letters and offered her goblet of orange juice to the owls before they started the journey back to their respective owners. They both hooted in thanks, dipping their beaks into the glass before taking off to the skies.

After watching the quickly disappearing owls fly away, she looked at the letters. Two had been sent with the smaller of the barn owls from her brothers at Durmstrang. The larger owl had delivered a letter from her grandfather.

"Letters from lovers?" Blaise teased, winking at her.

"No, my brothers and grandfather."

Blaise pouted and turned his attention back to breakfast, clearly disappointed. Letters from Alex's relatives, specifically her two brothers at Durmstrang and her grandfather, were a weekly event. Blaise, and even Draco, had given up years ago trying to make Alex tell them what the letters were always about. She wouldn't even let them read one.

Alex made sure that Blaise was engrossed with his food and noted that Draco was intently reading what looked like a letter from his father before she even dared to open her letters. She finally decided that it would be best to read the letters from her two brothers first.

_Zan,_

_Greetings from the ever cold and snow covered Durmstrang. I know it's only the second day, but how is your seventh year going? Can you believe that we started school on the same day this year? I couldn't see you off for your last year of school. I've failed my brotherly duty! Aaron said I was being a drama king and I had no "brotherly duty" because I'm younger. Ridiculous, right? Maybe I wouldn't have to have a brotherly duty if he did his. Speaking of your lovely twin, Aaron is so busy that I never see him. His classes totally consume him. If he's not doing schoolwork, he's busy being captain of one of the Durmstrang Quidditch teams. I think he wanted to tell you the news in his letter, but hopefully you read mine first. You know I love ruining his surprises. Don't tell Aaron though, he'll kill me! And you won't be here to save lil ol' me! On another note, how is your Prince? As stubborn and oblivious as ever? Sometimes I worry about the intelligence over there at Hogwarts, but then I forget who we're dealing with…the clever, sly Alex Knight. And don't you glare at me, I know you are. Well anyway, I'm doing well, holding up the Knight family ideals and all that jazz. My own Prince is doing great; he's just as oblivious as yours but, then again, I'm also not pulling a fast one over him like you are to yours, dear **"**_**_brother"_**_. Aaron and I received a letter from Grandfather so I'm sure you'll be getting one soon as well. Good luck and much love._

_Your favorite brother,_

_Alphonse Knight_

Alex couldn't help but smile when she read the letter from her youngest brother. He was the one in their family with a sense of humor, along with their mother. Everyone else in the family was rather serious, a trait they had inherited from their father and grandfather. Still smiling, she read the letter from her elder twin brother next.

_Dearest Sister,_

_How long do you plan on keeping up this ruse? Honestly, it has been too long, more than half a decade. I urge you to tell your Prince the truth and accept the consequences. Does he even know about the Knight family at all? If my guess is correct, he doesn't. At the moment, Alphonse's prince doesn't know either, but that is because neither of them has turned seventeen yet. You know the rules, Alexandria. Draco Malfoy should have been told as soon as you both were seventeen about us. I had to tell Elizabeth when she turned seventeen. It wasn't easy, but I did what I was supposed to do. Stop avoiding the inevitable. If you continue to do so, I will not hesitate to discuss the matter with Grandfather. Stay out of trouble._

_Aaron Knight_

_P.S. I'm captain of the Quidditch team now._

Alex made a face at the letter. Her twin had changed a lot since he went to Durmstrang and became so cold. She wondered how Elizabeth put up with him at all. Elizabeth…now that name sure made her think. It was a Knight's duty to protect their Prince, or Princess. Alex knew that her twin had fallen in love with Elizabeth and her with him. She wondered if that was normal, but then again, Alphonse had a Prince so that didn't quite make sense. She sighed. The ancient traditions, secrets, and lifetime duties of the Knight family was overwhelming. With the heavy burden in mind, she broke the elegant seal on the final letter.

_Granddaughter,_

_Hopefully by now you have stopped this foolish masquerade, but I'm sure you have not. Whether you choose to do so or not, you must tell Mr. Malfoy of your obligations to him as a member of the Knight family. In case you are unaware, I will remind you what we are. The Knight family has existed for centuries as the protectors of powerful wizards. We are somewhat similar to what the Muggles think of when they think of medieval knights, except more modern. You may have to use that to help Mr. Malfoy understand. I know I did when I explained it to your grandmother. I know what you're thinking and no, the Knight does not always fall in love with their Prince or Princess. Alphonse has a Prince, to prove my point. Please don't stall any longer. Mr. Malfoy must be informed by the end of your Christmas break. You are to invite him to stay with you and your family for the holiday, at least part of it. Do not disappoint me._

_Adrian Knight  
__Head of the Knight Family_

Alex sighed, the noise sounding rather pathetic to her ears. Apparently it was, because it caught the attention of the exact person that the letters were about.

"You ok, Alex?"

Alex nodded, mouth set in a firm straight line, "I'm fine."

Draco looked at her oddly for a second then accepted her answer, turning his focus back to the letter. Alex watched him as he read it. It was going to be a long semester. This was not something Draco would accept lightly, if at all. She had to plan on possibly losing her friendship; and she would still have to protect Draco with her life.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Please review! :) I would love you forever if you do!**

**The View of the Authoress on the House of Slytherin: I just wanted to clear up a particular scene from the last chapter. Blaise asked Draco if he thought Alex was gay and Draco said he was in Slytherin so that wouldn't make sense. Here's the reason I said this (rather, why Draco said this). The House of Slytherin is based on Salazar's belief that wizards and witches should be pure blooded. He was basically a supporter of pure blood supremacy. With this thought in mind, it makes me believe that if Slytherin would not accept homosexuals either (though other Houses would not care). Also, I am not against homosexuality at all, I just needed to write this in compliance with Salazar Slytherin's ideals. So that is part of Draco's reasoning as to why Alex couldn't possibly be gay. Hope that cleared some things up!**

**Salazar Slytherin's Requirements for Acceptance into the House of Slytherin: ability to speak in Parseltongue, resourcefulness, determination, cunning, ambition, and blood purity.**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far and, once again, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! FF has not been letting me update ANYTHING! I'm not sure if this is a widespread epidemic or just something that's happening to a few people. Either way, this chapter was posted as soon as possible! I had to find an intense loophole to post this, so read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/places that make an appearance in this fanfiction.**

**Review Responses: First I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing! You guys rock! BlueRose22, thanks for the support and making me realize that Alex's masquerade needed to be explained (and so glad I cleared it up for you!). xXxDragonxPhoenixXx, RainingTearsandPixieDust, xXMiss Alec VolturiXx, bebe78, JR Cloud, and Niikkii95, thanks for the inspiring reviews and support! You guys rock! greenph0enix, I feel honored that you got an account for my story! Thank you so much! TwinPhoenixofDark, keep that stroke of genius under wraps! I'm sure you know _exactly_ where I was going with that! ;) I'm surprised that someone caught on so quickly! Good job! Thanks for your awesome review! flying through fire, please tell me why you're confused! I will gladly clear it up for you!**

**NOTE: This entire chapter is in DRACO'S POV, so Alex will be viewed as a guy the whole time (even though we know better XD)**

* * *

Draco watched as Alex read his letters. The range of emotions that flashed across his face was interesting to say the least. This was the only time when Alex's expression revealed what he was thinking. Draco always watched him out of the corner of his eye when this happened, pretending to read a letter from his father. Today was by far the most interesting.

The first two letters were from her brothers; Alex always saved the letter from his grandfather for last. The one he read first made him smile, the light actually going to his eyes. Draco rarely saw this smile on Alex's face. Usually when he smiled, his eyes remained void of emotion. Strangely enough, the only other time Alex truly smiles is when he is in the company of Blaise or Draco himself. The next letter caused a much more intriguing result. As soon as he started reading, the smile from his face dropped. He glared evilly as he read the letter, his gaze getting colder and colder as he read the rather short letter from one of his two brothers. The expression didn't change when he broke the Knight seal on the letter from his grandfather. Halfway through the letter, his expression softened slightly. Apparently, no matter how harsh his grandfather or brother could be, he still deeply cared about them.

Draco didn't really know much about Alex's family now that he thought about it. He knew that the quiet Slytherin had two brothers at Durmstrang, which made Draco wonder why Alex wasn't at Durmstrang himself. Then again, it wasn't his place to question the decision of Alex and his parents. But frankly, it annoyed Draco slightly that he didn't know much about Alex's family. He knew they were purebred, otherwise he wouldn't be in Slytherin, but that was about it. Draco knew everything about Blaise's family. It was just something he knew about his good friends, few as they were…except Alex.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in determination. He would learn more about his friend, no doubt in his mind.

He looked up from "reading his letter" when he heard Alex sigh dejectedly. It was the saddest sound he had ever heard from his friend.

"You ok, Alex?"

Alex looked strained when he nodded and replied, but Draco let it go and decided to actually read the letter he had been looking at blankly for the past few minutes.

* * *

Draco frowned as he roamed the library. There were no books anywhere about the Knight family. Every pureblood family had a book of family history in the Hogwarts library that was easily accessed by the students. Surely Alex was a pureblood; he was a Slytherin. Salazar would not let the impure into the best house at Hogwarts, unless the Sorting Hat made a mistake, which was _highly_ unlikely.

He would have to ask Professor Snape for permission to look in the Restricted Section. It just didn't make sense. Why would the Knight Family History be in the Restriction Section? Mysteries seemed to makeup exactly what Alex was. Draco reasoned that it made sense. He was quiet and brooding, the silent friend. Girls viewed him as Draco's opposite. Alex fell into the dark and handsome category; he just failed the tall requirement. Draco was tall, blonde, and pale. Perfect opposites.

That made Draco think even more. Many girls had asked Alex out, though whether it was because he was handsome or because he was the friend of the Slytherin Prince, Draco couldn't be sure. What was strange was that Alex would turn down every single one of them. When Draco had asked Alex about it one time privately, he simply said that he didn't have time for women. The Slytherin Prince knew there was something more behind Alex's constant rejections, but he never figured out what it was.

"Draco?"

Draco turned away from searching the bookcases towards the inquirer to come face-to-face with the very person he was trying to learn more about.

"What are you doing in the library?" Alex asked skeptically, a dark eyebrow raising almost delicately.

"I'm looking for a book and I just can't find it," Draco muttered angrily, not quite meeting Alex's gaze.

"Well, do you need some help?"

Draco looked at his friend in surprise. Alex didn't usually offer his help, even if it was for Draco.

The Slytherin boy in question shrugged at the look and replied, "I don't have much else to do."

"Actually, you could," Draco said slowly, trying to work out whether or not he should just tell Alex he was trying to find out more about him.

Alex waited expectantly. After a few seconds of silence, he finally said, "Well you're going to have to tell me what you're looking for. I'm not a mind reader."

Draco looked at his friend seriously and answered, "I'm looking for your family history."

Whatever reaction Draco had imagined, it wasn't the soft laugh that escaped from Alex's lips. His friend was just eyeing him in amusement, his mouth twitching upward in a smirk.

"My grandfather had that burned decades ago. Why are you looking for it?"

Draco struggled to maintain the calm manner that he always held himself in, fighting the urge to drop his jaw in surprise.

"You're grandfather has the power to have a book in the Hogwarts Library burned?"

"The only book of our family history in existence is at our manor," Alex answered, cleverly dodging the question posed by the Prince, "Now why were you looking for it?"

"I realized I didn't know much about one of my best friends' family so I decided to find out. Obviously, I haven't had much luck."

Alex looked at him, deep in thought. Draco got uncomfortable, which in turn made him nervous. He had never experienced an uncomfortable silence with Alex in the years that he had known him. Alex was an easy person to keep company with. Draco wasn't use to this at all. He was so distracted by the nervous silence that he didn't even notice when Alex broke it.

"What'd you say?"

Alex gave him another amused look and repeated himself, "If you wanted to learn about my family, you could've just asked. I know it's really early, but why don't you come spend the Christmas holiday with me? You could get to know my family, since you're so eager. And you don't have to stay the whole time."

Draco was once again surprised, but by a feat of pure will, he was able to hide it from his friend.

"Sure. I'll spend part of the break with you. And in return, you can spend the rest of the break with me and meet my family."

"Draco, I've met your parents."

"Just accept the hospitality of the Malfoy family," Draco said, flashing a charming smile at his friend.

Alex sighed and accepted the invitation, "If you insist, Draco."

Draco nodded shortly, then bade Alex goodbye before leaving the library quickly.

"Well they could've gone worse," Draco muttered to himself, still fascinated that Alex invited him to his manor for the holidays.

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKIE-POOOOOOO!"

Draco visibly cringed when he saw Pansy prancing towards him, but she failed to notice. She also didn't notice the sour expression on his face as he got lost in his thoughts.

_I can't wait until the holidays. And it hasn't even been a week since school started back. Wonderful._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter end! So glad I could finally post this! Please review! :) Don't make me beg now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woohoo! I am on a ROLL with this story. I know its not nice to pick favorites, but this is my favorite of the Harry Potter fics I'm writing (don't tell the other ones!). This is out early as my early birthday present to you lovely readers! Yeees, I am an April Fool baby XD Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/places that make an appearance in this fanfiction.**

**********Review Responses: We broke 30 reviews! I love you guys! The reviews always brighten my day when I see them :)**  


**NOTE: ****The first part is in Alex's POV then the rest is in DRACO'S POV.**

**

* * *

**

Alex rolled her neck, eliciting a loud cracking noise that made her teammates wince. Draco was going through the strategy for the first game of the year against Gryffindor. Alex mostly tuned it out, stretching her limbs so she wouldn't unnecessarily hurt herself during the game.

"Kirk has improved a lot with practice, don't you think?" Blaise asked her quietly when Draco finished the strategy.

Alex looked at her fellow Chaser thoughtfully. Kyle Kirk was the newest Chaser. He was a fourth year student that had a similar stature to Blaise, though slightly larger. Kirk played the position to Alex's left, her strong side. He had most definitely improved. He complimented the fast style that Alex and Blaise created while they played. Unlike old Slytherin Chasers, like Marcus Flint, the three current Chasers were slightly smaller-though Alex was much smaller- and built for speed rather than brute force. That's what the Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, were for. Though, if Draco was going to just put them back on the team, Alex didn't really understand why he had tryouts for Beaters in the first place. But it wasn't her place to question the Captain.

Alex replied, "He has. We have a chance to win this game. And Auguste has improved as well; he makes a pretty good Keeper."

Blaise nodded in agreement, "Agreed. Who knew Julian Auguste could play Quidditch. And here I thought he was just a soft French boy."

From outside they heard the shrill of Madam Hooch's whistle. It was time to play.

* * *

Draco saw Alex smirk triumphantly when he scored another goal for Slytherin. They were actually beating Gryffindor 140-60 now.

Alex and a Gryffindor Chaser, the Weasley girl, were going head to head in this game. When Ginny stole the Quaffle from Alex a few minutes ago, Draco keenly remembered the look of frustration and determination that settled on Alex's face. He had zipped around the pitch and intercepted the pass from Weasley to Katie Bell, another Gryffindor Chaser. Before any of the Gryffindor team knew what was happening, Alex Knight had scored once again.

The Snitch was being particularly difficult this game. Draco, or Potter for that matter, hadn't even seen it since it disappeared after Madam Hooch released it.

"ALEX!"

The horrified tone in Blaise's cry caught Draco's attention immediately. Draco searched the team in an attempt to spot the subject of Blaise's worry. When Draco finally found him, Alex looked perfectly fine. In fact, he had just scored another goal. Draco shot Blaise a dirty glare for distracting him that went unnoticed.

"Timeout, Slytherin!" Madam Hooch called.

"AND SLYTHERIN CHASER BLAISE ZABINI CALLS A TIMEOUT! SLYTHERIN HAS NOT CALLED A TIMEOUT IN OVER A DECADE HERE AT HOGWARTS!" the announcer, a student Draco didn't know, roared.

Draco hovered in the air dumbly for a split second in disbelief. He watched his team land on the Slytherin side in a huddle, all trying to question Blaise at the same time. Draco landed quickly and furiously stormed over to the team.

"What the hell, Blaise? Why'd you call a timeout?" Draco hissed, effectively silencing the rest of the team.

"Alex is hurt."

Draco blinked then turned his gaze to Alex. He certainly didn't look hurt. But as Draco looked more closely, he noticed Alex was holding his right arm strangely.

"What happened?" Draco asked his star Chaser and friend calmly.

"I'm fine," Alex muttered, ignoring the look of disbelief on his teammates' faces.

"Blaise?"

"One of the Gryffindor Beaters sent a Bludger right at him. He took the hit in his right arm. It looked broken to me up in the air so I felt the need to call a timeout. We can't win if we're down one Chaser. Sorry, Draco," Blaise explained.

"My arm is fine," Alex said stubbornly, "It's not even my dominant arm."

Madam Hooch's whistle signaled the end of the timeout. Alex gave his captain another "I'm not going to stop playing" look and mounted her broom. He was back in the sky before Draco could tell him otherwise.

"Draco, you've gotta catch the Snitch fast, man. Alex is really hurt," Blaise said quietly before taking off as well.

Draco sighed in relief. He did it. Not even ten minutes after the timeout, Draco caught the Snitch. He beat Potter! And it was _worth_ it. At least, that's what he thought until he saw Alex.

His friend was wearing a triumphant smirk on his face, but his eyes were clouded with pain. His arm looked even worse than before, hanging uselessly by his side.

"Glad to see your victory was worth more than the well-being of your teammate," Potter spat harshly when he walked by the rejoicing Slytherin team.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said calmly, "You don't even know how my team works."

"Good excuse," Potter said coldly, disappearing into the castle.

Draco reined his anger in and had to resist going after Potter. Alex needed to be taken care of first, and then Draco could execute whatever revenge he wished to have on Potter.

"He's right you know. You need to stop being a cold, heartless bastard all the time and care for your friends."

Draco glared at Blaise, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Blaise put his hands up in defense, "It's harsh, but you know it's true. I know Alex was being stubborn but you could have just told him to not play. You are the captain after all not to mention you're _Draco Malfoy_."

Somewhere in the subconscious part of his mind, Draco knew that Blaise and Potter were right. His Slytherin pride pushed those thoughts away, insisting that Alex knew the dangers of playing Quidditch.

"Go to the Hospital Wing," he finally told Alex, shooing the team away from him to give the poor guy some space.

Alex nodded tightly, before turning to head towards the castle.

"And then you can join us in the common room for the celebration party," Draco called to him as an afterthought.

Alex waved his good arm coolly above his head without turning around and disappeared into the Hogwarts castle.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, harsh huh? Poor Draco! But Alex didn't seem to care hm? Maybe because Draco is his Prince! Now if only Draco would open his eyes! See you next chapter! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love my reviewers! You guys made me feel bad for posting a short chapter so here's an extra long, extra early chapter for you guys! Thanks so much for all of the encouragement and the helpful criticism! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much fanfiction I write! I only own the Knight family XD**

* * *

When Alex arrived in the common room, the celebration party was in full swing. Somehow someone, probably Blaise, had gotten a hold of some firewhiskey and distributed it among the Slytherins.

"Alex! Good to see ya in one piece!" Blaise called out when he spotted her.

He came over and slapped her on the shoulder good-naturedly, making Alex wince. Just because her arm wasn't broken anymore didn't mean it wasn't sore.

"Drunk already I see," she observed dryly, "Where's Draco?"

Blaise jerked his thumb in the direction behind him, "Over there with Pansy."

Alex thanked him and wandered off. She picked up her book that she had left on a table earlier in the week and made her way over to Draco. She took a seat in a chair that was close enough for her to keep an eye on her Prince but far away enough that he wouldn't notice her. Alex opened her book and pretended to read, her senses alert though she appeared relaxed. She listened to her Prince's conversation discreetly.

"Draaaakie, when are you going to propose?" Pansy whined.

Alex heard the hesitation in Draco's response.

"Pansy, I'm not ready for marriage. It's not the most important thing to me right now. I'm not sure that you're even the one I want to marry."

"WHAT? What's more important to you than me? How could not want to marry me?" she screeched.

"Well at the moment, I'm more concerned about Alex. He was really hurt and he hasn't come back yet," Draco answered coolly.

"Alex? That's who's overshadowing our future relationship? That pompous moron? Who cares about him?"

Alex peeked up from her book, catching the hateful look on Draco's face before it was replaced with a cool mask of anger.

"Leave me," he hissed.

"Wha-a?" Pansy stuttered, making Alex really want to see the look on her face.

"We're through. Get away from me. No one is allowed to talk about my friends like that."

Pansy drew her hand back to slap him. Alex was up in a flash, grabbing her hand and twisting it back painfully.

Pansy whimpered, looking back into Alex's cold, dark eyes.

"Enough," Alex whispered dangerously, "He said to get away from him. I recommend that you listen."

"Alex?" Draco inquired, trying to hide his surprise-and failing miserably.

As soon as Alex released her from the powerful grip, Pansy retreated cautiously before running off completely.

"How's your arm?" Draco asked quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Fine."

"How bad was it?"

Alex raised an eyebrow but answered her Prince, "It was broken three places and my shoulder was dislocated. It wasn't your fault, so don't let Potter or Blaise get to you."

Draco looked at her incredulously, "How did-?'

Alex shrugged, "I'm observant."

"And stubborn," Draco added with a smirk.

Alex observed Draco for a moment before nodding, content when the look of guilt disappeared from his clear blue eyes.

* * *

Alex grumbled as she walked to breakfast with Draco and Blaise.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Blaise, you know he's not a morning person," Draco answered for her.

"Yeah, but he's grumpier than usual," Blaise pointed out as he took a seat at the Slytherin table.

"It's the day he gets his letters from his family. He always gets them on Friday."

"But I thought he got letters at the beginning of the year on Monday," Blaise pondered.

"That was just the beginning of the year," Draco replied.

Alex watched the conversation unfold, dumbfounded. She didn't know her friends were so observant. She was impressed. But she was annoyed with herself. When had she become so easy to read?

She munched on a piece of bacon sullenly, earning amused looks from her two friends. She glared at them and went back to her food.

The screech of owls filled the Great Hall as the morning post arrived. Alex looked up and immediately spotted the two barn owls that had honed in on her location. They landed gracefully and stuck their legs out for her.

She untied the letters. Each owl dipped its beak in her goblet of pumpkin juice and took off.

_Zan,_

_We're coming to Hogwarts! The two headmasters got together and agreed to an interschool Quidditch tournament between Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. We'll be there in a week! Lucky for you I talked Aaron into keeping your secret quiet; you know how he doesn't approve. Thankfully my Prince is on the Quidditch team with me so I don't have to worry about that. Speaking of Gabriel, I need to talk to you about something when we get there. Don't let me forget! See you soon, Zan!_

_Always your favorite brother,_

_Alphonse Knight_

Alex's jaw dropped. Her brothers were coming here? To HOGWARTS? This was not going to end well…not at all. She opened the next letter, still processing what her little brother told her.

_Alexandria,_

_Durmstrang is coming to Hogwarts next week for an interschool Quidditch tournament._

_Aaron Knight_

Alex frowned. She used to be really close to her twin brother, but now he was so distant. He had been acting strange for a few years, talking to her less and less. It was starting to get out of hand.

"You ok, Alex?"

She nodded, not looking up at Draco and missing the flash of concern in his eyes.

_Granddaughter,_

_Aaron and Alphonse have informed me that they will be at your school within the next week for a Quidditch tournament between Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Good luck and have fun. I know my grandchildren are very competitive so be civil to each other during the games. I want to apologize for my letter earlier. I know it was harsh but you know it has to be done. You are my only granddaughter so I will try to be a little more understanding. However, the date still set for when you have to tell the prince of the Malfoy Family. Do not disappoint. Much love, granddaughter._

_Adrian Knight_

_Head of the Knight Family_

"Alex, you look extremely thoughtful," Draco observed, "Want to tell us what all of those looks where about?"

"What looks?" Alex asked absentmindedly.

"A bunch of interesting facial expressions while you were reading," Blaise clarified.

Alex looked up seriously, "There's going to be an interschool Quidditch tournament held here. My brothers are coming to Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! How will the Knight brothers fare at Hogwarts? Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter is REALLY late and its REALLY short but I've been so busy with school and finals that this is all I could get out at the moment. I hope it's worth it and good even though its short!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**NOTE: This chapter is in Draco's POV :)**

* * *

Draco stood patiently beside Alex, waiting with the rest of the school for the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. It was very obvious to both Draco and Blaise that Alex was extremely nervous. He was shifting restlessly on his feet, his dark eyes steadily focused ahead as he stared unwaveringly at the backs of the heads of the people in front of them.

"Alex, relax. You're freaking some people out," Draco said soothingly, subtly pointing out the younger years around them that were edging away from Alex and his unnerving gaze.

Alex just glared at the blonde Slytherin evilly, opening his mouth to say something.

"Durmstrang is here," Blaise interrupted as the lake began to churn violently.

Alex got a weird look on his face, making Draco assume that his friend's stomach was churning in the same fashion as the dark waters of the lake.

Male students filed off the ship and stood before the Hogwart's population. Many were shedding their fur cloaks, gloves, and hats.

"I think I see one of Alex's brothers! He looks exactly like him," Blaise said suddenly, standing on his tiptoes to look over the people in front of them.

Before either Alex or Draco could respond, Dumbledore's voice echoed over them, "Welcome Durmstrang! Students are free to mingle and explore. However, no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. On the bright side, classes have been cancelled for the day! Enjoy the freedom and meet some new people! Ah! Here comes Beauxbatons!"

The Beauxbatons' students also arrived the same way they had for the Triwizard Tournament. Boys and girls spilled out from the oversized carriages.

"I thought Beauxbatons was an all girls' school," Blaise exclaimed in surprise.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Don't you remember the boys from Beauxbatons at the Yule Ball?"

"Oh yeeeaaaah…."

Alex and Draco exchanged skeptical looks.

"Have a wonderful day!" Dumbledore's voice boomed again, dismissing all of the students.

"Let's go down to the lake," Alex muttered, walking off without looking behind him to see if they were following.

A small group of Durmstrang students strolled ahead of them towards the same destination. Most of the guys in the group were taking off their shirts as they walked, eyes eager as they started a mad dash for the lake.

"Idiots," Alex muttered, observing the boys as they jumped in the frigid waters.

"They don't seem cold though," Blaise pointed out as they resurfaced.

"They _are_ from Durmstrang," Draco observed.

"They're still morons," Alex said quietly as they walked towards the lake, "Alphonse and his friends always were."

"Your brother is out there?" Blaise asked excitedly.

"One of them," he said with a shrug.

"Alex!" Draco said suddenly, "Your brother can swim right?"

"Depends on which one it is, why?"

Draco took off at a run, startling Alex and Blaise. Ahead in the lake, a boy was frantically splashing around, trying to keep afloat.

"Dammit," Alex growled, sprinting towards the lake.

He easily caught up with Draco and passed him. He took the lake at a running dive, cutting cleaning into the frigid waters.

"Alex!" Draco called from the shore angrily as his friend swam out to the other boy.

Draco and Blaise watched helplessly as Alex effortlessly rescued her brother and dragged him back to the shoreline. Draco helped the Durmstrang boy out of the water, followed by a drenched Alex.

"You ok, Alex?" Draco asked when he saw his friend shivering.

Alex nodded, his teeth chattering.

"And what about you?" the Slytherin Prince asked.

Alex's brother nodded, his messy jet black hair plastered to his face. Unlike Alex, he didn't seem too cold…or phased that he nearly drowned.

"ALPHONSE!"

"Gabriel!"

Alex, Draco, and Blaise watched as Alphonse's face broke out into a smile when a tall boy with sandy blonde hair approached. Alphonse's chocolate brown eyes lit up when he saw him.

"Alex, aren't you going to introduce us to all of these people?" Blaise teased.

The quiet Knight boy glared at Blaise before speaking up, "This is my baby brother Alphonse and his friend, Gabriel Sparks."

"Oh, Alexandri-er. You know I've told you to call me Gabe," the boy said cheerfully.

Alex just gave the cheerful Durmstrang student a withering look and turned to scold her brother, "Alphonse, you're an idiot."

"Aw, come on Zan. You know I love the water!"

Alex twitched angrily, "Alphonse..."

"Uh oh," Alphonse groaned, "Aaron and Elizabeth are coming over here."

Draco looked up curiously to see a splitting image of his Alex lazily strolling towards them with a tall redhead in tow behind him. His coal black eyes contained more ice and distaste than the coldest of Alex's glares. Draco's eyes narrowed. While Alphonse seemed like an easy person to like, something about Aaron didn't seem right. Draco didn't like him at all.

"ALEXANDRIA!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short guys! But this was all I had time for, plus it was a good place to end! XD Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well guys! I couldn't wait to post this! I wrote it over the weekend since I had a little bit of free time. I wanted to post this in case I didn't get time this week so I won't leave you guys hanging! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter :(**

**NOTE: In Alex's POV then switches to Draco's for the rest. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex's jaw dropped. A quick look at Alphonse and Gabriel showed that they mirrored her shocked expression.

_Dammit! Fucking Hell Aaron!_

"Alexandria?" Draco asked in confusion, "Who is that?"

Alex was shocked into silence. Her brain couldn't process what just happened or even an excuse. Almost seven years of hard work masquerading as a boy and her big-mouthed twin brother ruined it in a matter of seconds.

"Alex, what's he talking about? Who is Alexandria?" Draco asked as Aaron and Elizabeth approached them.

In the end, it was Alphonse's quick thinking that saved Alex. Her younger brother piped up, "Alexandria, Alexander, and Aaron are triplets. Alexandria died when we were kids. Alex looks exactly like her so sometimes Aaron gets confused when he's tired. He must be exhausted from the trip; Alexandria's fate is a touchy subject with the family."

"Oh, I'm sorry Alex," Draco said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Draco," Alex waved it off, sending a glare at her twin and his princess.

Draco looked at the lake thoughtfully before speaking again, "We should let you catch up with your family. Blaise and I will be in the common room. When you get done, join us so we can discuss tactics for the upcoming Quidditch matches."

Alex nodded absentmindedly; more preoccupied with the odd look that Elizabeth was giving her.

Draco and Blaise departed, leaving the Knight siblings alone with Elizabeth and Gabriel.

"What the hell, Aaron!" Alex growled, "You know you're only supposed to call me Alex here!"

Aaron gave his twin sister a cold look, "I've discussed this with Elizabeth. Alexandria, this is inappropriate for a lady. It is time for this charade to stop."

Alex matched her brother's glare strongly and resorted, "I have already talked to Grandfather. You are not involved in the decision making, Aaron. And you should stop trying to be because you will never be the head of the Knight family. You know it's the oldest male. I'm talking to Draco about this over Christmas break. So keep out of it or I'll tell Grandfather."

Elizabeth sniffed and spoke up, "You shouldn't talk to your superiors like that, Miss Knight."

"Alex, no!" Alphonse said, grabbing her arm before she could strike, "You can't hit the royalty. You know what happens when you do that."

Elizabeth gave Alex a smug smirk before turning to Aaron, "Aaron, baby. Are you going to let your insolent sister talk to you like that?"

Aaron shrugged, "Alexandria knows that Ace is not fit to be the head of our family. He is a moron."

Alex snarled at her twin, "Aaron, what is wrong with you? Ace isn't a moron! He just has a different personality than Father and Grandfather. What has happened to you, Aaron? You've never acted like this before!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Don't pretend to know me, Alexandria, when you haven't seen me in years."

"Well maybe if you came home in the summer instead of staying at the bitch's house!"

Alex blinked; the left side of her face stung. She could already feel a bruise forming. Aaron had never hit her before, yet alone with all of his strength.

"Aaron!" Alphonse scolded harshly, eliciting a fierce argument between the two brothers.

Alex just stood there blankly.

_Aaron hit me. What's wrong with him? He would never hit me! He used to be so protective of me and Alphonse. Now he's completely different. What changed?_

"What happened to you?" she asked softly before fleeing to the safety of the castle.

* * *

Draco stared at the fireplace, deep in thought. To his right, Blaise sat reading a book contently.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find that story about Alex's sister a little strange?"

Blaise put is book down and replied, "No, why? Do you?"

"Well Alex didn't seem too broken up when I apologized about his sister. He was more freaked out when Aaron called out that name. And what kind of parents name their kids Alexandria and Alexander? The names are so similar; it does make sense."

"Draco, I think you're just over analyzing."

Before Draco could voice more of his suspicions, the door to the common room swung open to reveal a very pale Alex.

"Alex?" Draco inquired, concerned about his friend, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex whispered, his voice cracking.

Draco was up and by his friend in a flash when he heard Alex's meek voice. He looked into his friend's dark eyes searchingly.

"What happened, Alex?" Draco asked sharply when he noticed a soft purple starting to bloom on his left cheek.

"Nothing," Alex muttered, not looking Draco in the eye.

Draco touched the bruise softly, making Alex wince.

His expression darkened, "Alex, tell me what happened. I'm not asking."

"Aaron hit him."

"Alphonse? How'd you get up here?" Blaise asked from his seat.

"More importantly, why did Aaron hit Alex?" Draco interjected.

"I followed Alex up here," Alphonse said with a shrug, "And as for that, it's not my place to tell you. Alex will when he's ready. Just take care of him. He's my on-well my favorite brother."

With that, Alphonse gave the three Slytherins a small wave and left as quickly as he appeared.

Draco pushed his earlier suspicions aside as he gazed at the silent boy before him. Alex still refused to look Draco in the eye.

Draco sighed and soothed his friend, "Let's get that fixed up and we can discuss Quidditch."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, it's a little short. But better than nothing since finals are just around the corner. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the encouragement for my finals! I did great! :) And for your patience, another chapter! Thank you guys so much! I love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except the Knight Family, Elizabeth, and Gabriel.**

* * *

"Hey! Zan! Wait up!"

Alex blinked in surprise and stopped, turning to see her little brother running down the stairs towards her.

"Alphonse, slow down, you-"

Alphonse let out a high pitched squeal as he collided with his sister, sending them both spiraling to the ground.

"Won't be able to stop," Alex finished with a sigh, standing up and brushing off her uniform.

She extended her hand to her brother and easily pulled him to his feet.

"You need to eat more, lightweight," Alex said, softly punching Alphonse's arm.

Alphonse glared at her and resorted, "If you can be a manly chick, then I can be a lightweight dude."

Alex gave her brother an indignant look, "I am not a manly chick!"

"Then you're a girly man," Alphonse teased, breaking out into a fit of laughter.

She rolled her eyes as her brother continued his outburst. He didn't sound like he was going to stop his impish giggles anytime soon.

Alex snapped her fingers suddenly, her mouth formed in an 'oh' shape.

"Alphonse, did you want to tell me something? You said something about it in your last letter and I must say you have me rather curious."

Alphonse fell silent immediately, his arm honey brown eyes meeting the coal colored eyes of his sister seriously.

"Is there somewhere we can talk that's more private than a hallway?" he asked, making a wild gesture to the corridor they were in.

Alex nodded and answered, "There should be empty classrooms available since it's a Saturday."

She led her brother to the Charms classroom and closed the door behind them. She then sat on a desk and waited patiently for Alphonse to explain.

Said boy was pacing back and forth in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back in nervousness.

Finally he turned to his sister and blurted out, "I like someone!"

Alex was quick to analyze the situation. Alphonse went to an all boys' school. So unless he had taken a sudden liking to Elizabeth-which she highly doubted-then Alphonse had a crush on another boy.

"What's his name?" she asked, giving her brother a look that clearly said that she would accept him no matter who he liked.

"How did you-?"

Before Alex could answer, Alphonse cut her off again, "Never mind. You'll probably just say that it was the logical conclusion and blah blah blah."

"Alphonse," Alex interrupted, bringing him out of his rant.

"I like Gabe."

Alex sighed. While she wasn't surprised, she was hoping that it was someone else.

Alphonse noticed the sigh and started to panic, "Is that bad? Am I not allowed to like him?"

She massaged her temple and responded, "Calm down, Alphonse. It's not bad and it's certainly allowed. Grandfather fell in love with Grandmother, remember? And Aaron is dating Elizabeth."

"But, we're two boys."

"So? You need to tell Gabriel how you feel. It would also probably be a good time to tell him about the Knight family. You could invite him over for Christmas after all is said and done if he is receptive."

Alphonse brightened considerably, "You think so?"

When Alex nodded, Alphonse gave her a giant hug and said, "You're the best sister ever! I'm going to talk to Gabe right now!"

"You mean I'm the best brother ever," Alex corrected him as Alphonse ran of out of the classroom.

He waved over his shoulder, indicating that he heard her. She shook her head at her overzealous brother and left Charms classroom, heading for the Great Hall.

* * *

She watched as Alexander Knight walked down the corridor, a malicious smirk on her face. So this was _his_ secret! And what was even better was that Draco Malfoy didn't even know! This was just the dirt that Olivia Johnson was looking for.

The third year Quidditch reject flipped her meticulously straightened hair over her shoulder, the light brown locks falling to her waist. She cackled. When she went looking for a dirty secret about Alexander Knight, she wasn't expecting this at all. But how to proceed from here?

"Hey! You shouldn't just be standing in the hallway!" a voice whined when a body collided into her.

Olivia looked down to see a voluptuous redhead sitting on the stone floor glaring up at her. Olivia rolled her eyes and offered a hand to the girl.

The redhead swatted her hand away and said, "Wait until I tell Aaron!"

Olivia's Slytherin brain worked in overtime, gears turning. Aaron was the brother of Alex meaning this was Aaron's girlfriend. Olivia could use her.

Olivia put on the most apologetic face she could muster and answered, "Sorry, I was just thinking. There's this person I'm not too fond of and I just found out an interesting little tidbit about him."

The redhead's hazel eyes lit up; Olivia knew she had her. THe Slytherin could spot a gossip a mile away and they were so easy to predict.

"Who?" the redhead asked excitedly, getting up from where she had fallen.

"Just this guy, Alexander Knight. You wouldn't know him," Olivia said slyly.

The girl got an evil look in her eye, "I don't like _him_ either. WOuld this dirty little secret happen to be his charade?"

Olivia matched the girl's look in intensity and nodded, "Perhaps you would be interested in helping me plot against him..."

"Elizabeth," the redhead answered, holding out her hand.

"Olivia," she replied when she grasped the redhead's hand and shook it, "You know, Elizabeth, I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Was it worth the wait? I know it's kinda slow, sorry! Don't you just hate Elizabeth and Olivia? Do you remember Olivia? Anyways! Please review! :) You guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow! A super late update, but I've been at the beach for quite a while with no internet access so I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me :) Enjoy the next installment of The Prince's Knight!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

Alex watched the match before her with critical eyes, occasionally taking notes on the parchment resting in her lap. As she observed the two teams, she chewed on her quill thoughtfully. Hufflepuff had gotten the unfortunate luck of the draw and had to play the Durmstrang team that had both of her brothers. Not only that, but this was the first game of the tournament. No one was quite sure how Durmstrang Quidditch teams played. No one except Alex, that is. And that was how she got stuck with analyzing the matches. Draco had somehow suckered her into it.

The undercover girl shook her head in annoyance. She would much rather be sleeping in her warm, cozy bed rather than sit in the dreary rain at such an early hour. And Alex was one hundred percent positive that her teammates were tucked into their own beds, sound asleep.

"Don't sulk so much. Your face will get stuck like that."

Alex glared at her Prince and didn't answer him. The blonde Slytherin took a seat beside her and watched the game with sharp eyes.

"They're good," he said finally, looking at his co-captain with his peripherals.

Alex nodded absentmindedly, scribbling something else down as Alphonse urged his broom into a sharp dive towards the ground and, assumedly, the Golden Snitch.

"Hufflepuff didn't stand a chance," Alex added as an afterthought.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't your parents send you to Durmstrang with your brothers? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious."

Alex froze in mid-action, her quill still hovering over the parchment. Draco's question totally blindsided her. She searched her mind for an acceptable, vague answer.

"I would not have fit in there."

Draco looked like he really wanted to ask what she meant, but thankfully the Slytherin Prince stayed silent. Instead, Draco grabbed Alex's chin and turned her head so he could examine the fading bruise.

"Good, it's almost gone," he muttered, releasing her.

Alex stayed completely silent, fighting the blush that threatened to appear on her cheekbones. She sternly told herself to act appropriately. She was Draco's protector- someone she would give her life for if it meant saving him- nothing more.

"Let's go back to the dormitory to wake the team," Draco said after a few moments of comfortable silence, standing up and offering a hand to his friend.

She took his hand and let Draco pull her up, which he did with ease.

"You need to gain more weight," Draco joked, "You're lighter than my mother."

Alex gave her friend a look and remained silent. Draco returned the look with a hint of amusement in his cold blue eyes. The two were so involved in their staring contest that they didn't realize when Alex's brother and his girlfriend walked by.

"I didn't know that the pretentious Malfoy family's only air was a homosexual," Elizabeth remarked loudly to her boyfriend.

Draco froze in his steps. Alex could see the anger flooding into his eyes and spotted a dangerous situation immediately.

"Draco, it doesn't matter. Let lying skanks say whatever they want," Alex consoled, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the direction of the cold dungeon dormitories of Slytherin.

"You would know about lying skanks, wouldn't you, Alex?" Elizabeth called after the two.

"Elizabeth, enough," Aaron said coolly, "its best not to interfere with someone that is destine to fail anyway. Let them do it on their own."

* * *

Later that night, Draco was still fuming and pacing about the common room in anger. Blaze and Alex watched him cautiously. Rather, Alex watched him cautiously and Blaze just found amusement out of it.

"Just let it go, man. She's an idiot," Blaze chuckled, "Everyone knows that you're as straight as they come."

The Slytherin Prince glared at him and resorted, "That's not the point. She shouldn't be able to get away with insulted the Malfoy family name."

"It doesn't matter," Alex said quietly, speaking up for the first time since the incident.

"It doesn't matter? IT DOESN'T MATTER?" Draco growled, redirecting his anger towards Alex, "Some of us actually have a family reputation to hold up. Not all of us have some unknown family that doesn't have any responsibilities!"

Alex just took the barrage of insults calmly, letting her friend simmer down.

"Done?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never get mad! What is wrong with you?" Draco's voice was steadily growing louder, "You're always around and you never show any emotion and rarely talk! Why are you even friends with us?"

"Draco," Blaise interrupted, giving his long-time friend a horrified look.

"I never had the intention to become your friend."

Blaise fell silent when Alex's strong voice cut through his sentence. He watched his two friends stare at each other, strange looks on both of their faces.

"Good to know where you stand," Draco said coldly, "Come on, Blaise. Let's go get some sleep."

Draco turned on his heel and stormed upstairs, muttering under his breath so loudly that he didn't hear Alex's quiet voice.

"_Yet, you don't know how important you really are to me."_

Blaise looked over his shoulder as he followed Draco up the stairs. Alex had settled down in a chair by the fire that allowed him perfect vantage point to watch the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory. He had pulled a book out from his bag and was already reading it, seemingly unaffected by what just took place.

"Draco, why did you do that? You know how Alex is and you know he's our friend," Blaise said reproachfully as the two boys got ready for bed.

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco growled.

"You should apologize to him tomorrow."

"I know."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Why did Draco overreact? Is Alex _ever_ going to tell Draco about her family and that she's a girl? Taking her forever isn't it? Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woohoo! 100 Reviews! First time ever for any of my stories. I love you guys! Ahem, anyways, here's a new chapter of The Prince's Knight! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know that I don't own Harry Potter, just the Knight family and Elizabeth (sadly).**

**NOTE: This entire chapter is in Draco's POV.**

**A/N (2/7/13): I took out the few sentences with Draco's dream. It just didn't need to be in here and didn't really fit so I took it out. Sorry!**

* * *

Draco woke with a start, breathing heavily. He looked around the dormitory, then at the magic powered clock on his bedside table. It was not even 4:00. The Slytherin Prince shivered and rolled out of bed, and sat there in thought. Did he really just have a wet dream about Alex? Draco shook his head vigorously and stood quietly. After that dream, he was going to have to take a very long, very cold shower. Then hopefully he could get some more sleep without being further interrupted by his psychotic subconscious mind.

* * *

Draco rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked down the stairs. Classes were cancelled all week for the tournament but the Slytherin Quidditch team still had to get up early for practice.

"Good morning, Draco."

"Alex," Draco fought to hide his blush as images from his dream reappeared in his mind's eye, "Did you sleep down here?"

"No."

Something in Alex's voice made Draco blink and look at his friend suspiciously, "Did you sleep at all?"

"No."

"Alex," Draco sighed, massaging his temple with his fingers in frustration, "You need to get a full night's sleep."

"I'll be ok. I had something to do anyway," Alex said absentmindedly, looking down at the scrawling on the parchment before him.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked curiously, making an attempt to read over his shoulder.

Alex rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in his bag, giving the Slytherin Prince a withering look, "Don't we have practice in a few minutes?"

He gave the bewildered prince an amused look before he left, heading for the pitch for the usual rough Slytherin practice.

* * *

Draco was confused and it was affecting his concentration, which is never a good thing in Quidditch, even if it is just practice. A violent shove from his right shook him from his thoughts.

"Draco, you idiot, pay attention!"

"Alex," Draco growled warningly.

"He knocked you out of the way of a Bludger. You need to wake up, man," Blaise said from above them, "Or someone is going to get hurt."

Draco turned to apologize to Alex, but the small Chaser was already darting around the pitch with the Quaffle in hand.

Why did the Knight boy always put himself in harm's way to make sure Draco wouldn't get hurt? That's what always made Draco think all of the time. The Knight family sure was a strange one. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco spotted a flicker of gold. He whipped his broom around and dove after it, successfully catching the tiny little Golden Snitch.

He called out to the team and waited on the ground for them to land.

"Good practice, guys," Draco started.

"Woah, who is that?" Blaise interrupted, looking past his captain.

A mere fifty feet from the huddle was a man dressed in tattered Muggle clothing. He was hunched over slightly and his eyes were darting around suspiciously.

"I saw you demons flying in the air!" he shouted suddenly, his voice high pitched with fear.

"A Muggle?" Draco looked bewildered, "How did he get past all of the enchantments?"

The team watched the man cautiously. He was muttering to himself quietly before shouting again, "I always knew you existed!"

"The enchantments affect the mind, making people think that they forgot an important appointment or something like that. He's not right in the head. He must have been able to pass right through," Alex said quietly, discreetly moving between the man and the team.

"I'll take one of you back to prove it to the world!" he said suddenly, pulling out a sharp blade from the pocket of his ripped up jacket.

"Alex! Get out of the way!" Draco ordered, in a panic as the man charged the much smaller wizard.

Alex ignored the Slytherin Prince and sidestepped the crazed man. As he passed, Alex grabbed his knife arm and bent it back, at the same time tripping the poor fellow. Within seconds, Alex had effectively disarmed the man and pinned him to the ground.

All was silent before Alex snapped irritably, "Well? Someone go get Professor Dumbledore."

The startled and somewhat frightened team took off in a flash, leaving Draco, Blaise, and Alex alone.

"Alex, I-uh-how did you do that?" Draco asked in shock.

"Training."

"Why-?" Blaise started, trailing off in confusion.

"Why what?" Alex asked seriously, purposefully not helping them complete their thoughts.

"Why do you know Muggle hand-to-hand combat?" Draco had finally gathered his thoughts and was able to voice them without sounding idiotic.

Alex glared up at his two friends, "It is not Muggle combat."

Before they could question their friend further, Dumbledore arrived with Professor Snape in tow behind him.

"How did this happen?" Snape asked sharply as Dumbledore silently conjured some ropes to bind the Muggle prisoner.

"He's mentally unstable. That must be why the enchantments didn't keep him out," Alex said, getting up once the man was tied securely.

"Mr. Zabini, if you would, go to the dormitory and calm down your team? News about this doesn't need to spread through the school so do your best to keep that from happening. You two, come with me to my office. We have much to discuss," Dumbledore said, nodding to Snape calmly.

The trio of friends exchanged looks before obeying the Headmaster's orders.

"See you guys soon," Blaise said softly before trotting off towards the dungeon.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Knight, stop dawdling!" Snape snapped loudly, spurring the two into movement, "Don't keep the headmaster waiting!"

Alex and Draco quickly made their way to the headmaster's office, followed by a silently brooding Snape that was given the task of levitating the captive behind him. Snape nudged the two aside and gave the stone gargoyle the password and silently walked up the stairs. They were just outside of the door when Dumbledore called them into his office.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Knight, come in."

* * *

**A/N: Is Draco attracted to Alex? Will the next chapter reveal Alex's true identity to Draco or will she be able to bluff through it again? Find out next time! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There's a lot of flashback memories, all in italics...just an FYI for you guys. Sorry it's late, I've had friends in town. But it's here now! Enjoy! And on a sidenote, I love you guys! And I know that the "lemon" was awful, but it was meant to be XD ok! now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Harry Potter, just the Knight family.**

* * *

_Aaron looked at his sister doubtfully, "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to disguise yourself as a boy just to defend him."_

_Alex nodded in determination and explained, "You know it will be easier for me to protect my prince if I was able to live near him. And even easier if he thinks I'm a boy."_

_Aaron sighed in defeat. Nothing could stop Alexandria once she put her mind to something. He pushed the door open to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

"_Then I guess we'll get you the boys' uniform for Hogwarts. You'll have to cut your hair. It makes you look too feminine," Aaron said as Madam Malkin measured his sister for robes._

_Alex touched her waist length raven locks tentatively before nodding decisively, "You're right, Aaron. You'll help me, won't you?"_

"_You know I will," Aaron said with a smile._

* * *

_Alex gave her twin one last hug before she boarded the Hogwarts Express, "Try not to have too much fun at Durmstrang without me."_

_Aaron rolled his eyes, "Not possible. Try not to get caught in the first week."_

_Alex shoved her brother playfully and gave her family a wave as she disappeared onto the train. She was wandering the train looking for her Prince as inconspicuously as possible when she ran into someone and fell to the ground._

"_Watch where you're going," the boy above her snarled._

"_Draco," a dark haired boy beside him scolded, "Be a little more understanding. He doesn't have any friends with him and looks as lost as a puppy."_

_The blonde turned to his friend and gave him an odd look, "What's a puppy?"_

"_Oh honestly," his friend sighed and shook his in embarrassment. He looked down at Alex and offered her a hand, "Care to join us in our compartment? You look like you could use some friends. My name is Blaise."_

_Alex nodded enthusiastically and accepted his help up, "Alexander Knight."_

* * *

"_My, my, aren't you the sneaky one," the Sorting Hat mused, highly entertained._

"_Put me where you put him," Alex mentally told the Hat._

"_I don't know where I'm putting him yet," the Hat said innocently._

"_He wants to be in Slytherin. He will be in Slytherin. Put me there," Alex said stubbornly._

_The Hat laughed in amusement, "Clever and sly. You surely belong in SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

"_Alex?" Draco asked sleepily, looking around the dormitory._

"_I'm here, Draco. What do you need?" Alex immediately appeared by her prince's side. _

"_I thought I heard you shouting," Draco started falling back asleep, "Want to make sure you were ok…"_

_Alex watched as her prince drifted back into his slumber in disguised surprise. She shook her head in wonder and limped to the bathroom to clean up her wound. That man would not try to hurt the Malfoy heir again, not with her here. She was her prince's protector, his knight._

* * *

Draco was staring at her, very opening in fact. He wasn't even disguising his confusion and shock. He didn't get his chance to question her, however. As soon as the two were seated, Dumbledore started talking to them.

"Start off from the beginning," the old wizard said kindly, his eyes sparkling.

"We just finished practicing for the tournament," Alex spoke up, eager to get her mind off of Draco's smoldering blue eyes, "The man approached us, talking about demons and proving our existence to the world. Then he attacked us with a knife. I think Muggles call it a switchblade."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "And of course you neutralized the situation, just as your training taught you."

"Yes, sir."

The professor stood from his chair and offered the two some chocolate-both declined-before continuing, "We shall modify the man's memory and send him on his way. Then we will fix this blatant defect in the charms surrounding Hogwarts. Thank you, for being so responsible in the matter, Miss Knight. Now, from the look on Mr. Malfoy's face, I do believe that you two have quite a lot to discuss. Might I suggest the Room of Requirement?"

Alex scowled at Dumbledore, who did nothing but smile back at her with that twinkle in his eyes. Nevertheless, she answered respectfully, "Thank you, sir."

* * *

The walk to the Room of Requirement was uncomfortably silent, making Alex mentally squirm. When they entered, the furnishings were simple: two plush chairs that faced each other, nothing more. Alex had never seen the Room of Requirement so empty.

Draco took a seat in the chair furthest from the entrance and motioned for Alex to join him. She shook her head and inclined her head slightly, never taking her eyes from her prince.

Dropping the magic she used to alter her voice, she spoke, "It's not proper to sit in your presence, my prince."

Draco gave her an odd look and finally said, "Alex, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N: So Draco is about to find out everything about the Knight family :) took damn long enough didn't it? How is Draco going to take everything? He seems so calm about her being a girl, but how does he really feel? Sorry it's so short but it was a good place to stop. I know not much happened but the next one is going to be full of information and action...and hopefully longer. Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I love you guys! :) Here's the next chapter of The Prince's Knight...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter :(**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO MY NEW BETA, RosesAreForever23**

* * *

Alex folded her hands behind her back and stared at her prince thoughtfully, "I suppose I should start from the beginning."

Draco nodded, too surprised by the sudden change in character and voice to explain exactly what he wanted.

She nodded and continued, "It all started in the ancient wizard days, back in a time that the muggles called the Dark Ages. Magical beings didn't abide by the strict laws we do today. The land was in chaos. There were powerful wizards and witches roaming the lands who killed magical and non-magical creatures for fun. Among the wizard community, there were important people-mostly princes and princesses but there were commoners as well. These people could turn the tide of the impending war and had to be protected. This is where the Knight family comes in…"

* * *

_The elderly woman examined the young man before her critically. Her sharp gaze immediately took note of the dedicated look in his coal black eyes. He was standing up straight with his hands clasped firmly behind his back. His jet black hair was tied back from his face, allowing him the full use of his peripherals. Attached to his belt was a long sword, though the woman immediately spotted the wand tucked into an inner pocket of his cloak._

_The man bowed slightly to her and introduced himself in a firm, clear voice, "My lady, I am Alexander Knight. I was the one who suggested the protector system between the Knight family and the important individuals of our time."_

_The woman raised a gray eyebrow and inquired, "I remember you. So my granddaughter is as powerful as I thought she was. I'm glad you are in her service, Alexander. You will protect her until she dies?"_

"_Of course, my lady," Alexander bowed again._

"_You are very strong willed for a lad. I recall that you pushed for this at the wizard council. I also recall that you had equally strong willed brothers. Have they also been sent away on the very same mission as yourself?"_

"_As the head of the household, I must be. Both of my brothers have agreed and have already started their journey to meet up with their prince and princess."_

_The woman studies Alexander thoughtfully, "And what of your sisters? Are they protectors too?"_

"_I have no sisters. But I'm sure if I did, they would be just as capable of a protector as I will be."_

_She nodded and rose from her seat, "Come, I will take you to meet my granddaughter."_

* * *

Draco looked at Alex blankly as she finished up the brief story, making the girl sigh.

"You don't understand," she said, massaging her temple, "I am a descendent of that very Alexander Knight. My name is Alexandria Knight and it is my duty in life to protect you as long as I have breath, my prince."

Alex left her seat as she spoke and knelt before her prince. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his permission to rise. He just stared at her in open-mouthed shock. Alex cleared her throat, snapping Draco out of his silence.

"So you," Draco said slowly, "are suppose to protect me? From what?"

"Anything that could cause you harm."

"Were you ever going to tell me that you were a girl?" Draco asked irritably.

Alex ducked her head and hid a small smile. Draco was taking this a lot better than she thought he would.

"I was going to tell you when you came over during the Christmas break. But since you already know, it is no longer necessary for you to join us unless you would like to."

"I want t-!" Draco cut himself off, surprised at his own excitement. He reigned in his emotions and continued, "If the invitation is still open, I would like to come to your family's home for Christmas. You are still invited to come to my home for the rest of the break."

Alex looked up again and answered, "Sounds lovely, my prince."

Draco looked away uncomfortably, "Could you not call me that? And stop kneeling."

She stood and inclined her head, "Custom dictates that I kneel when introducing myself to you as your protector. Of course custom also states that you have to tell me to rise. Not very well thought out, but who can argue with the ancestors and Grandfather."

Not losing the uncomfortable look, Draco continued his questions, "Is there any other custom I should know about?"

Alex looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, trying to recall any important information, "Well, anytime you wish to give me orders, I kneel and when you're done you have to give me permission to rise again. I follow your orders in battle but my ultimate goal is keeping you safe. It's hard to remember all of the exact rules; there are a lot of them. I'm sure if you have any specific questions, I can answer them. And if I can't, I can always ask Grandfather."

"Can I ask you to stop being my protector and just be my friend?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No."

Draco frowned but acquiesced. After a few moments of silence, Draco asked again, "Why did you disguise yourself as a boy?"

"It would be easier to keep an eye on you. And as to why I didn't tell you, simply because it wouldn't be awkward. I didn't tell you sooner because I was…..afraid to lose your friendship. I must make a request of you, my prince. Could we keep my identity a secret? I need to stay close to you, something is going to happen soon," Alex finished softly.

Draco blinked, "What's going to happen?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't know yet. Just a feeling, something isn't right."

Draco opened his mouth to talk again but Alex cut him off, "Forgive my rudeness, but I don't know anything else. How about you tell me what you want for Christmas?"

Draco laughed and answered, "You ask me every year and I always tell you that you don't need to get me anything."

"Yet I always find something useful for you, don't I?" Alex teased.

"You've made your point," Draco rolled his eyes, "Let's go back to the common room. The Room of Requirement gives me chills."

* * *

While they were in the Room of Requirement, time passed a lot faster than he thought it would. It was already past curfew by the time Alex and Draco made their way back to the dormitories so the two had to proceed in careful silence.

Draco was so lost in thought that Alex had to grab the collar of his shirt twice to keep prevent him from walking out in front of two different professors. All Draco could think about was how strange it was that he felt a sense of relief wash over him when it was revealed that Alex was a girl.

* * *

**A/N: Not very much action but Draco finally knows! :O And he didn't react to badly! But what about the rest of the school? Will they find out? What makes Alex so uncomfortable? What's going to happen? What about Elizabeth and Olivia? Why haven't we heard from Pansy in a while? Find out next time on The Prince's Knight! Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to update this! I love you guys for sticking with this. I have been starting up school again along with marching band (any of you who are in marching band knows how busy it can be!). I will try to update as often as possible but expect some occasional delays. At least I'm done with band camp so the month of no updates should happen no more! But anyways, without further ado, continue on with Chapter 14 of The Prince's Knight!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco could tell that Alex was on edge. She had been extremely tense all week, not to mention very watchful.

"Alex, chill out man. You're making me nervous," Blaise said with a frown, watching the Slytherin pace back and forth in the common room.

She glared at Blaise before resuming her pacing, muttering softly to herself.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Draco asked diplomatically, effectively stopping the smart remark Blaise was about to give.

Alex stopped her pacing and looked at the Slytherin Prince, her eyes raking over his person in a rather calculating manner.

"Nothing," she said with a frown before once more starting up the pacing that was wearing on the nerves of her two friends.

"Alex!" Draco snapped irritably, immediately gaining the young woman's attention, "Stop. Pacing."

Alex frowned but nodded and sat down next to Blaise on the couch. It was apparent to both of her friends that she was beyond tense, but at least she wasn't pacing anymore.

"Anyone up for a game of wizard chess?" Draco offered, breaking the silence.

"I'm down," Blaise said enthusiastically, "Alex can play me after our game."

"You mean the winner?" Draco asked.

"Exactly," Blaise answered his friend with a smirk, starting up the competition immediately.

"You're going to eat those words, my friend," Draco mirrored his smirk as he started setting up the chess board.

* * *

Alex watched quietly as her two friends played their game of wizard chess. Her senses were quivering with anticipation and her muscles were taut with the strain of being prepared for any sorts of defensive maneuvers she might have to execute.

"DRAAAACO!"

Alex winced in perfect unison with Blaise and Draco as Pansy's voice carried across the common room. Said girl sauntered across towards them and took a seat next to Draco on the couch, wedging herself between Alex and the prince. Blaise just gaped at the girl from his chair across the chess board.

"We're in the middle of a game Pansy. What do you want?"

"I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow. What do you think?" Pansy asked, batting her eyelashes at Draco.

"No," Draco denied the date invitation immediately, "Alex, Blaise, and I already made plans to go together."

Alex and Blaise exchanged looks. There weren't necessarily plans but it was really just assumed that the three were going to go together. Pansy misinterpreted the look.

"You liar!" she screeched as she stood up abruptly, her hand subtly moving to her pocket.

Alex's sharp eyes caught the movement. She leapt from her seat and grabbed Pansy's arm, twisting it around her back and forcing the poor girl to the ground. Alex dug her knee into Pansy's back and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If you EVER draw your wand in an attempt to hurt Draco, I will not be so gently next time. Do we have an understanding?"

Pansy muttered something under her breath that Alex couldn't quite catch, angering the Knight even more.

Alex raised her voice, "I said, do we have AN UNDERSTANDING?"

The girl whimpered and nodded vigorously as Alex dug her knee into her back painfully. Alex yanked Pansy up by her arm and pushed her away from the group, giving her a glare when she turned around to give Draco a look.

"That was a little harsh, man," Blaise spoke up after a few moments, giving his friend an odd look.

"She was going to hex him or worse," Alex said plainly, "It wasn't harsh enough."

"Alex…" Draco started, trailing off in an attempt to gather his thoughts.

"Yes?" she turned to her prince and raised an eyebrow.

"You should just stay out of it next time," Draco snapped.

"You know I can't do that," Alex said with a shrug.

"Just drop it, man. Alex is Alex. It isn't worth getting into another argument," Blaise said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The Prince just sighed and nodded, giving Alex a look that clearly said he wasn't happy.

Alex pointedly ignored the look and sat back down, pulling some parchment and a quill from her nearby bag. She chewed the quill thoughtfully before dipping it in the ink and starting her letter.

_Dear Alphonse,_

_We need to talk. Inform Aaron as well. Something is not right. Meet me in the Slytherin Common Room tonight at midnight. The password has not changed since the last time you came up here._

_Until we meet,  
Alex_

Alex flexed her fingers and crumpled up the letter she just wrote in her left hand. She hummed a low pitched note, causing the parchment to burst into white flames before disappearing completely. Not even ash was left and her hand didn't look harmed at all.

"What was that?" Draco asked in disbelief, both him and Blaise staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Old family trick of passing along messages. Only works if the intended family member is in the same country," Alex answered gruffly.

"That's awesome! Can you teach us?" Blaise asked excitedly.

Alex gave her friend an amused look and shook her head. Blaise's face fell into a pout.

"It's something only the blood members of the Knight Family can do. Give me a few days and I'll see if I can construct a similar spell so we can use it if we need quick correspondence," Alex explained.

"We could just use a Patronus," Draco suggested after giving Alex a strange look.

"True, but a Patronus could draw unwanted attention," Alex countered logically.

Blaise interrupted the argument quickly, "Am I the only one whose mind is blown because Alex just said he could CREATE spells?"

"Another family skill," Alex muttered, "Let's go get ready for bed. It's getting late and we have class tomorrow."

"Ok, mom," Blaise teased, standing up and making his way up to the dormitory.

Alex glared at her friend's back but didn't say anything. She waited for Draco and followed him upstairs.

Draco stopped at the top of the stairs and crossed his arms, "We'll talk later."

"Of course," Alex said respectfully, inclining her head slightly.

Draco gave her another odd look before turning on his heel and making his way into the boys' dorm with Alex close behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 15 will have a teensy bit more drama so look forward to it! Also, soon I will be posting a Missing Scene that I think you guys will enjoy :) Please review! I love reviews and I love you guys! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey readers! A new chapter from Serpent? So soon? What are the odds? I had time to finish this chapter super early so I'm posting it. Lucky you! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

Alex took a few seconds to check on her Prince before quietly making her way downstairs to the common room. Alphonse and Aaron were already seated on the couch next to the fire, waiting for her expectantly. Alphonse was sprawled across the majority of the couch, his legs resting in the lap of his irritated brother.

"About time. You're late," Aaron commented coldly after casting a silencing charm to keep their conversation to themselves.

"My Prince took longer to fall asleep than I expected," Alex explained, taking a seat on the floor in front of her brothers.

"That's not really important," Alphonse interrupted seriously, "The safety of the royalty, that's what is important here."

"Do you sense something is about to happen? Something bad?" Alex asked quietly, not quite looking her brothers in the eye.

Aaron hesitated and nodded in agreement, "I feel it too, but it feels distant…like it won't happen for a while."

Alex graced her twin with a small smile before speaking again, "We need to be prepared, no matter what happens. I want to start training with you two in the Room of Requirement. My skills are starting to suffer because it has been so peaceful for a while. What do you two think?"

Alphonse spoke up, "I agree. But what is the Room of Requirement?"

"A special room in Hogwarts. I will show you when we train. Shall we say tomorrow night?" Alex asked.

"Agreed," Aaron said, "Come Alphonse. We need to get back to the ship before anyone realizes that we are missing."

Alphonse nodded and stood to leave with Aaron. He gave his sister a wave before disappearing from the common room. Aaron gave Alex a nod and a half-smile before following Alphonse.

* * *

Pansy sniffed as she wandered the halls of Hogwarts after curfew. Draco was being so mean to her and it was all that Alex Knight's fault! Draco was in love with Pansy but Alex was trying to keep them apart.

"I hate Alex," Pansy whimpered to the empty corridor, "He's stealing my Drakie-poo away."

"Pansy Parkinson," a voice whispered from the shadows to her right.

A brunette stepped out from the shadows, her hazel eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Olivia Johnson?" Pansy asked uncertainly.

The younger Slytherin girl nodded, "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"You wished to speak to me?" Alex asked calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"You can make spells," Draco said plainly, "Explain."

"It is sometimes necessary for a member of the Knight family to create spells in order to protect our charge. Quite a few well known spells today have been designed and made by one of my ancestors."

Draco looked interested, "Like what?"

For the first time since Draco knew her, Alex looked uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she stared at the ceiling to avoid his gaze.

"Alex."

"The shield spell, the Four-Point Spell, the silencing charm, the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and," Alex took a shuttering breath, "Avada Kedavra."

Alex blinked when Draco's confused expression melted into an expression of excitement.

"You could make a spell to counteract Avada Kedavra!"

"Incorrect," Alex said quietly, "I do not have the power to create such a powerful spell. My ancestor that created Avada Kedavra was exponentially more powerful than me."

"So, you're weak," Draco replied coolly.

"If you wish to think of it that way," Alex shrugged calmly.

Draco ran his fingers through his platinum hair and frowned, "The weak should not associate with the Malfoy family; and the Malfoy family should not associate with the weak."

"If that's how you see it," Alex observed, "Even if those don't sound like your own words. Just because I can't do one simple thing doesn't mean that I am weak."

The Slytherin Prince looked conflicted, caught between the ideals of his family and his own thoughts.

"Let's not worry about it. Its dinnertime," Alex said, grabbing Draco's sleeve and tugging him forward, "I'm hungry!"

A smile and a soft laugh broke through Draco's turmoil as the boy nodded, "Let's go!"

* * *

_Cobwebs clung to her robes as Alex frantically made her way through the abandoned corridor. Her senses were prickling with a foreboding sensation, making her muscles taut with anticipation._

_The Knight stumbled out of the corridor and into a well lit room. Alex blinked rapidly in an attempt to speed up the process of her eyes adjusting to the extreme change in lighting._

_A scream ripped from her throat when her dark eyes fell on the unmoving form of Draco Malfoy on the floor in the middle of the room. She blindly walked over and crumpled to the ground next to her Prince, completely unaware of her surroundings._

"_Draco," she whimpered, touching his cool cheek softly, "My Prince, I have failed you."_

"_My, my, what a scene we have here. You have failed your precious Prince haven't you? You could not protect him from me," a chilling voice floated through the air around her._

_Alex did not even move as he approached her. Her eyes were unwavering, focused only on Draco._

"_Before I kill you, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me WHO YOU FAILED TO PROTECT!"_

_Alex's head snapped up, bring her face-to-face with the inhuman red eyes of the Dark Lord._

"_Who did you fail, girl?"_

"_Draco," she whispered softly, her eyes downcast._

"_I can't hear you," Voldemort sneered, grabbing her face and redirecting her gaze back to him._

"_DRACO!" she cried out, a sob choking her halfway through._

* * *

"Alex! Alex, wake up," a soothing voice pulled her out of her nightmare.

Alex blindly threw herself into the arms of a surprised Draco and sobbed silently into his chest. The Slytherin Prince wrapped his arms around the girl hesitantly before pulling her closer to him.

"Hey now," he muttered comfortingly, "It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

**A/N: So a little bit of drama, Draco and Alex almost got in a fight again but it was smoothed over quite well. And Draco comforts a shaken Alex late in the night. Next chapter? Even more drama! Please review guys! They keep me going! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I had 18 hours this past semester (including band and a boyfriend) so I had no time to update or work on this at all. So please please please forgive this lowly author. Thankfully this coming semester, I have a lot less hours and no marching band (but still a boyfriend! :D) so I should be updating more frequently.**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO xXMizz Alec VolturiXx. She messaged me and encouraged me to update this so you have her to thank for this update! :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, just the Knight family, Gabriel, and (sadly) Elizabeth.**

* * *

Alex was in one of her moods this morning. Most of the Slytherins in the common room steered clear of the increasingly dangerous looking Knight.

"Draco," she snapped irritably at the blonde, "Let's go."

Draco looked up from his game of chess with Blaise with a raised eyebrow, "Can I ask where we are going first?"

Alex looked down at her prince sharply, making Draco comply almost immediately. The Slytherin Prince gave an apologetic look to Blaise over his shoulder as he followed Alex. Blaise just shrugged in returned and mouthed words of good luck to his friend.

"Alex, slow down. Where are we going?" Draco complained, attempting to get his wrist free of her iron grasp and failing.

"Room of Requirement."

"And why are we going to the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked irritably, reluctantly letting himself be dragged across Hogwarts.

"I have to train with my brothers and I want to keep you nearby," Alex said without slowing down as they walked back and forth in front of a wall three times.

"Just can't stand to be away from me?" Draco teased, winking at his friend.

Alex looked over her shoulder with a scowl, but ignored him as the door appeared. She opened the door and pulled Draco inside before slamming it behind them.

"About time you got here," Aaron voiced, mirroring Alex's scowl perfectly.

Alex jerked a thumb at her Prince, "Blame him."

Alphonse quickly interrupted before an argument broke out, speaking to Draco, "Draco, you can sit next to Gabe and Elizabeth while we train."

The Slytherin Prince nodded cautiously and went to sit down, immediately bombarded a conversational Gabriel.

"You and Aaron want to spar first to see where you stand?" Alphonse asked his siblings, "I'll ref."

The two nodded and faced each other. Alex watched as Aaron fell into a power stance. She quickly got into a defensive stance, waiting for Aaron to make a move. Her twin would always strike first.

Alex didn't have to wait long. Aaron quickly charged at her, wheeling his arm back to bring down a devastating hammer fist. Alex dropped to the ground and executed a sweeping kick towards her opponent's feet. Aaron jumped back and charged in again, stopping just before her for a roundhouse kick. Alex brought up her arm to block and winced. Her brother's kicks have gotten a lot stronger. She sent a left hook into Aaron's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Alex leapt back and watched her brother closely.

* * *

Draco watched in masked awe as his friend and her brother fought. It was incredibly to watch them move. They both flowed seamlessly between offense and defense. Their attacks were precise with raw power packed behind each one.

"Fascinating how they move, isn't it?" Gabriel said quietly as they watched.

"Alex is no match for Aaron," Elizabeth said smugly, giving Draco a pointed look.

Draco glared at her darkly and resorted, "Alex can win."

"Cheering for your lover, fag?" Elizabeth's voice rose in volume as she taunted the Slytherin Prince.

Gabriel paled when Draco reached for his wand as Elizabeth mirrored his move.

* * *

Alex pulled back from the spar with her twin, a warning shooting through her senses. She whipped around and saw Elizabeth's wand drawn at Draco. Alex pulled a knife from her robes' pocket and threw the deadly blade at the redhead.

Aaron's princess wailed as the knife flew by her, leaving a deep gash in her cheek.

"Alex, no!" Alphonse cried out in horror, immediately at Gabriel's side and pulling him into a protective embrace to shield him.

Elizabeth's screech transformed into a hideous laugh, causing Alphonse to pull Gabriel away from her. Draco looked over to Alex. A gash that mirrored Elizabeth's was etched into her face just under her right eye, blood dripping down her cheek.

"Alex, I punish you!" Elizabeth said triumphantly with a dark gleam in her eyes.

Alex screamed out in pain, falling to her knees heavily. She held herself in her arms, shaking uncontrollably. Intricate, glowing silver tattoo-like patterns appeared on her body. As the patterns brightened, Alex's screams rose in pitch and volume. Tears were running down her face and splashing onto the floor as she knelt over.

"Alex," Draco said hoarsely, making a move to go to her aide.

Alphonse grabbed his arm and jerked him back, "There's nothing you can do. Turn away."

"I can't," Draco whispered, freeing his arm and going to his friend.

The Slytherin Prince pulled Alex into his arms and held her gently as her cries intensified. She shook in his arms, her eyes unfocused and looking up past him towards the ceiling. Draco brushed her hair out of her eyes and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Aaron grimaced and turned away from his sister's pain, "Elizabeth, enough."

Elizabeth pouted but nodded. The glowing silver tattoos slowly faded from Alex's pain-wracked body. Draco's Knight shook with silent sobs, still staring blindly at the ceiling.

"Alphonse," Aaron muttered to his brother, "Get Gabriel, Draco, and Elizabeth out of here. I'll tend to Alex."

Alphonse nodded weakly. He stood and grabbed Draco by the shoulder, forcing him up and pulling him out. Gabriel and Elizabeth followed closely behind him.

Aaron sighed and knelt next to where Draco had placed Alex, examining her. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, still in a considerable amount of pain. She whimpered as he picked her up. Aaron muttered soothing words to her softly before placing her on the medical cot that appeared in the room.

"It's going to be ok, Alexandria. I've got you."

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! So that's what happens when the Knight family hits royalty or harms them in anyway. But what IS that? And what on earth is Olivia Johnson scheming with Pansy and Elizabeth. Find out next time on The Prince's Knight! Please rate and review! :D Many loves to you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh my, took such a long time to update and I am so sorry for the wait! Classes and work are quite time consuming. Well here's chapter 17 of The Prince's Knight. I just want to thank you guys for sticking with this no matter how long it takes me to update! You rock :) It's a little short but I wanted to end it here because, well, you'll see :D **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter. I wouldn't have to work if I did and I could always update!**

* * *

Draco frowned as he made his way to the lake. He hadn't seen Alex in over a week and he was starting to worry. He was going to get answers from the person he last saw his friend with: Aaron. In the distance he could see Alphonse and Gabriel by the lake. Gabriel was lounging under a tree while Alphonse appeared to be skipping rocks.

As Draco approached, Alphonse addressed him without turning around, "Hello Draco."

"It seems like all of the Knights know when I'm around without looking," Draco observed dryly, "Where is Alex?"

Alphonse didn't look at Draco, his eyes following the most recent rock that skipped across the water. Gabriel spoke up quietly from where he was seated, "Aaron is caring for her the best he can."

"Alex has always been the one to patch us up. She is the best at it," Alphonse added softly, his voice tight with emotion.

Ice dropped into Draco's stomach, "Why do you keep referring to her like she won't get better?"

"Draco, the punishment that a princess can deal out to a Knight is incredibly painful and severe. Our bodies may be use to it, but even we can collapse if we are exposed to it for too long. Elizabeth's punishment was dangerously close."

Draco took a step back from Alphonse and whispered, "What are you saying?"

"Alexandria still has not woken up yet. Aaron is still caring for her in the Room of Requirement if you want to see her."

Draco nodded with a frown and bid them goodbye before making his way back to find his friend and protector.

* * *

"Alex," Aaron scolded, "This is not a good idea."

"Aaron, trust me," Alex said as she stretched and put her cloak on, "Just tell him that I'm still not well. I need to edge of surprise on my side. I can feel it."

"Are you really going to steal that boy's cloak and map?"

Alex frowned, "its not stealing, its borrowing. I'm going to give it back, geez. I need the invisibility cloak and that map!"

Aaron sighed and finally nodded, "Don't do anything stupid."

"No promises," she answered her brother with a wink before leaving him alone in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Sneaky. Sneaky was Alex's middle name. Ok, maybe her middle name was Nicolette, not Sneaky. But she was being sneaky here and that was the point. She eavesdropped on some poor Gryffindor- Longbottom perhaps?- to get the password to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady gave her an odd look but let her in anyway. Once in, Alex stuck to the shadows of the common room. Thankfully it was dinnertime so it was mostly empty. She made her way to the boys dormitory and quickly found Potter's things.

Whispering a quick apology to the wizard that wasn't there, she opened his trunk and sifted through it, pulling out the shimmering cloak and an old looking parchment. In the objects' place, she left a folded piece of paper. Satisfied, she stuffed the map in her pocket and closed the trunk before putting on the Invisibility Cloak.

And not a moment too soon before the door to the boys' dormitory door swung open.

* * *

"Just let me in!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the irritated Slytherin Prince that was yelling at him before shaking his head.

"No, she's not stable enough. She needs her rest and you are not allowed in."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!" Aaron snapped back, "Go cry to daddy about it if you have a problem."

Draco frowned, "Can I punish you for that comment?"

Aaron laughed, the sound rough like he hadn't laughed in quite some time.

"You cannot. Good try, Prince. Just go back to your common room. You look like you have not slept."

Draco looked like he was about to argue, but Aaron interrupted him: "Alex would not want you to endanger your health. Go get some much needed sleep."

Draco got very quiet before nodding and leaving the door of the Room of Requirement.

Aaron sighed with relief and shut the door, turning to the empty room. He wasn't sure how often he would have to deal with his sister's Prince. He was quite pushy. If he kept coming around, Aaron would start running out of excuses for Draco to not see Alex.

The Knight sighed again and sat down. Now he would just have to wait until his sister got back. Someone had to make sure she was ok and didn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Is Alex going to get caught taking Harry's Invisibility Cloak? Why does she even need it? Tune in next time to The Prince's Knight! :D Please review! I'm estimating abooout 5-8 more chapters, just depending on how it all works out. Please stick with me to the end!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am such a bad person! I haven't updated in months and I hope that my loyal readers will forgive me :( To be honest, a lot has happened (school, work, etc. Not to mention that my computer has crashed twice. So this is technically the third take on this chapter). But anyways, I'm not making excuses. Hopefully, I will be back for good now and will be able to complete this story! It needs to be completed! In any case, I am sorry for the wait. Also, I apologize for the length of this chapter. It is short, but I wanted to get it out before my computer did something stupid and I lost the chapter for a third time! Enjoy.**

* * *

As the door opened, Alex was immediately reminded of the story her grandfather told her and her brothers about Alexander Knight I. Alexander Knight was the first Knight, the one who brought about the idea of protecting the important people of the magical world. It was the third year that Alexander had married his princess and they were expecting twins within the week. Alexander had "borrowed" the Invisibility Cloak (the same one Alex had right at this moment she believed) and was stealthily prowling a manor to stop a future attack on his precious wife. That was the night that Alexander Knight died. He didn't even get to meet his twin son and daughter. He was caught in an ambush and, while he managed to stop most of his attackers, not even a Knight could survive the Killing Curse that was fired his way-the very curse that he had created. No, the only person that could do that was the very person that was about to find out that his Invisibility Cloak was missing.

"Blimey, Harry. I don't know if we'll be able to beat Durmstrang or Slytherin this year. It seems that Quidditch skills run in Knight's family," Ron said as he pushed the door open to their dormitory.

"We'll just have to have more practices," Harry answered, plopping down on his bed.

Alex rolled her eyes when she heard what the two Gryffindors were talking about. And she thought the Hufflepuffs were slow. She eyed the closed door in frustration; how was she going to get out without them noticing?

"Hey guys! We need to go to the Room of Requirement; I want to show you something!"

Her savior burst through the door in the unlikely form of Hermione Granger. Alex breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Ok, just let me get my Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. We don't all really fit under it anymore, but we might need it," Harry said, standing from the bed and moving to his trunk.

"Good idea," Hermione nodded.

Ok, she didn't like Hermione anymore. Stupid know-it-all Gryffind-

"It's not here!"

"Of course it's not, bloody moron, I took it," Alex took off the cloak in a flourish, offering a rather unapologetic shrug.

Harry fumed, "What are you doing here, Knight?!"

"I needed to borrow the cloak and the map. I was going to give it back."

"Lousy, thieving Slytherin! Hand it over!" Harry snapped, pulling out his wand.

"Harry, stop. Listen to what Alex has to say first. I'm sure there's a good reason; perhaps to protect your chosen?" Hermione gave Alex a knowing look.

Alex blinked, "I don't have anything to say."

"I still think you should let Alex borrow it. It must be important to try and sneak all the way up here to take it," Hermione reasoned.

Harry, Ron, and Alex just stared at Hermione with baffled expressions.

"Hermione, are you out of your mind?!" Harry all but shouted.

"You wouldn't ask unless you needed it, right? I would bet that the Knight line is very proud and would ask for help, or take help in your case, unless it was serious," Hermione turned to Alex when she asked the question.

Alex made a face, but nodded.

* * *

Alex touched the Invisibility Cloak that resided in her schoolbag before continuing to eat her breakfast.

"ALEX! WHERE IN BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

The Knight looked up, unimpressed at Draco Malfoy's attempt at being intimidating as he loomed over her. She shrugged as she looked away and continued to munch on her bacon. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Draco was fuming and about to say something more on the matter.

"Alex! Long time no see, man! Who's supposed to help me with my homework if you're not around?! Sometimes Draco can be a total idiot! Especially in Charms and Defense. You left me alone with him!" Blaise whined as he sat down across from Alex.

"Blaise," Draco scowled, but took a seat next to Alex.

"What?" Blaise complained as he started piling food on his plate, "It's true! Last night you couldn't shed any light on _Homenum Revelio_. We're supposed to start going over it today in class and I have no clue what it is!"

Alex sighed and swallowed her food, "_Homenum Revelio _will reveal humans near the person who casts the spell."

Blaise's expression brightened, "Oh! That makes a lot of sense. Thanks Alex!"

The Slytherin pulled out some parchment from his bag and quickly jotted down notes so he would not forget what his friend had told him. Alex shook her head. How did her friends pass without her help?

"Alex," Draco started again when Blaise was distracted, "Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you Draco," she shrugged.

"But-"

Alex stood and stretched, grabbing her bag and securing it over her shoulder, once again checking for the safety of the Invisibility Cloak.

"We should head to class or we'll be late."

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it! Sorry again for the wait and the length but I hope that it was worth it to have another chapter to read! I hope to have the next chapter out soon but no promises! I love you guys! Please review and I'll give you a virtual cookie :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Holy cow! Is SerpentPoison really updating again so soon? You bet she is! Haha, anyway, here is Chapter 19? Yeah 19! of The Prince's Knight. We're starting off with a little bit of a flashback to what happened previously (a missing scene if you will). Then we roll ahead with the present. A special note in case it is confusing: After the flashback, the stuff in italics are letters. I realized now that it isn't set up super well and that's my bad, but it's how I did the formatting in other chapters and I don't want to change it. Sorry for the inconvenience! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Ok, I'm confused," Hermione said after Alex explained the Knight Family as vaguely as she could._

_The Knight raised an eyebrow, inviting the bookworm to voice her question._

_"If the Knight Family is charged with protecting important people and people of power, why is there no Knight protecting Harry?"_

_"There is always a seer in the Knight Family that helps the current head of the family choose the wizards and witches that need protection. My father's sister, my Aunt Aella, is the current living seer of the Knight Family. She saw that Harry would have the support and protection of many, including Albus Dumbledore and the Order. Harry is very well protecting without using the resources of the Knight Family."_

_"Harry?" Hermione implored._

_Harry Potter looked hard at Alex before nodding, "Just bring my cloak back completely intact. It belonged to my father."_

_Alex nodded, "I know. I will repay you Potter."_

_"You don't have anything I would want," he shrugged._

_"I don't, you're right. But my Aunt Aella went to school with and was close friends with your father and his friends. She can tell you stories and she has a lot of pictures. I was told pictures are her 'thing', whatever that means," Alex rolled her eyes but continued, "I'm sure she would be willing to give you a few and tell you some stories."_

_Harry blinked in surprise but nodded and held out his hand, "Deal?"_

_Alex shook his hand, "Deal."_

_"Come on," Hermione said cheerfully, "I'll walk you out. I'm going to the library anyway."_

_"Sure," Alex shrugged._

_As soon as they left through the portrait hole, Hermione asked without even a sidelong glance, "So why are you pretending to be a guy? Alexandra is it? Or is it Alexandria?"_

_"It's Alexandria and how did-?"_

_"I was passing a supposedly empty classroom during our third year when I heard someone crying about cramping and how stupid people were," Hermione sounded apologetic, "I peeked in and saw you."_

_"That was the first time I ever got my monthlies," Alex grumbled._

_Hermione giggled, "Monthlies? What era are you from?"_

_"Shut up, bookworm," Alex frowned._

_Hermione just smiled at her brightly before saying goodbye and leaving her to walk back to the Room of Requirement when they passed the library._

* * *

The Christmas holidays were just around the corner and Alex's nerves were shot. Blaise and Draco had learned quickly not to sneak up or startle the Knight. Blaise still had healing bruises from when he approached Alex in her blind spot and greeted her.

"Alex, are you coming? Its dinnertime," Draco poked his head in their dormitory.

Alex jerked awake from her fitful nap, wand immediately grasped in her hand in a death grip.

Draco sighed, "Relax. It's just me. Come on; you need to eat something."

Alex glared, but got up and followed her friends to the Great Hall, surprisingly ignoring the conversation between Draco and Blaise about Quidditch.

"Oh good, there's roast tonight. I'm starving!" Blaise exclaimed as they entered the Great Hall.

The three made a beeline to the Slytherin table. Draco sighed and piled food on Alex's plate for her before fixing his own plate.

"Man, he's really out of it today," Blaise commented between bites of food.

"More like so alert that he forgets to function and take care of himself," Draco said darkly.

"What could he possibly be so worried about?" Blaise wondered.

At the sound of an owl screech, Alex's head snapped up, "Swiftwing."

Alex visibly paled when the barn owl landed in front of her. She took the letter, aware that a lot of students were staring. Not many owls delivered post at dinner. Swiftwing hooted urgently and took flight. Alex took a moment to glare at the staring students before reading her letter.

_Alex, Aaron, Alphonse, _

_ Come home immediately._

_ A. Knight_

"That doesn't look like your grandfather's handwriting," Draco observed with Blaise nodding in agreement.

"It's not. It's my Aunt Aella's," Alex stood, "I have to go."

Draco saw Aaron and Alphonse stand from the temporary Durmstrang table and follow their sister out. What could be so important?

* * *

_Mother,_

_Alex and his brothers left earlier today to go home with the Headmaster's approval. They were called home by an "Aunt Aella" according to Alex. I remember you mentioning the name Aella one time and was wondering who you were talking about since it is not a very common name. I think I am still spending the first part of the holidays with Alex but if he changes his mind, I will owl you."_

_Draco_

* * *

_Dearest Draco,_

_As you may recall after I remind you, Aella is related to the Black family by marriage. You should really read up on our family history. However, I am not sure if Aella is mentioned. Please remind Alex and Blaise that they are invited to spend the later part of the holidays at Malfoy Manor. Do well on your exams before the break; NEWTS are just around the corner._

_Mother_

* * *

**A/N: Oh ho! So we'll finally get to see the Knight family! And even sooner than expected! Why are Alex and her brothers being called home? Tune in next time on THE PRINCE'S KNIGHT! Also, please review ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: GUYS ITS FINALLY HERE! Next chapter of The Prince's Knight. Please grab some popcorn and enjoy :) I apologize for the wait, but I know you'll think it was worth it :D**

* * *

Alex set her bag down in the entry hall knowing that one of the house elves would take it up to her room. Her brothers followed her example as she looked around for her aunt.

"Alex, there you are."

An elegant woman came out of one of the back rooms, messing with her soft curls in an attempt to keep them out of her face. She had the typical jet black hair common to the Knight family, but her eyes were an extremely light blue that made them look eerie. They were the eyes of a seer. She was tall for a Knight woman, but she was still shorter than Alex's twin. Her normally elegant appearance was marred by the potions' ingredients that had splashed up onto her and her maroon robes.

"Hey Aunt Aella! You wear those potions well," Alphonse teased, coming up to give her a hug.

"Don't make me curse you, brat," Aella teased as she bent a little to hug her nephew.

Alex saw her aunt's eyes flash to a pure silver before returning to their normal silvery blue, immediately recognizing that her aunt had a vision. However, Aella said nothing and moved to greet her and Aaron with a hug as well.

"Aunt Aella, why were we called here?" Aaron asked when the exchange was done.

"Oh I was getting to it," Aella pouted.

Before she could continue, a redhead came out of one of the lounges squealing, "Aaron!"

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Aaron asked in confusion as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know. I got a letter from your grandfather telling me to come. I've been here for almost a week! It was very rude of them to make me wait," Elizabeth answered pertly, "Hello Alexandria."

"It's Alex."

"Oh please," she said haughtily, "It's time for you to stop the charade. Your Prince will be so upset when he finds out. He'll probably even punish you!"

Elizabeth ended with a superior smirk, looking briefly at Aaron in hopes to get his approval. She frowned when he didn't answer but visibly shook it off and turned back to Alex.

"Actually, Draco knows that I am a woman," Alex answered, glaring at the Princess.

Elizabeth's face fell as she scratched her arm, "What?"

Alex's eyes narrowed at the movement, following her arm as she scratched her left forearm again. Before Alex could make a comment, Aella interrupted, ushering them back into the room that Elizabeth had come out of.

In the room was their grandfather: a sharply dressed older gentleman with dark hair and dark eyes. Sitting next to him was a young man with light brown hair and honey brown eyes: Ace Knight, the next head of the family. Aunt Aella moved and took her place in a chair in the shadows behind the two men, her eyes glowing eerily from the darkness.

Alex was surprised. She had never seen Ace look so serious before, so whatever Grandfather wanted to talk about must be bigger than Aunt Aella was letting on.

"Please, sit," Adrian Knight gestured to the couch across from the two.

The three Knight siblings sat immediately, following their grandfather's veiled order. Elizabeth looked like she was about to argue, but Aaron pulled her down onto the couch next to him and gave her a warning look.

"Aaron," Elizabeth started in a whiny voice.

Grandfather cleared his throat, his eyes darkening.

When Elizabeth looked like she was going to continue complaining, Ace chose to speak up, "Elizabeth, considering this meeting concerns you, and it would be wise to stay quiet before you condemn yourself further."

"Condemn?" Aaron questioned, looking from their oldest brother to their grandfather, "What's going on?"

"Elizabeth," their grandfather started, "Would you please show the room your left forearm?"

Elizabeth leapt up while clutching her arm, "I don't have to show you anything! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Actually, I can," their grandfather said with an eerie smile, "With the power of the Head of the Knight Family, I _order_ you to show us your left forearm."

Alex, Aaron, and Alphonse watched with surprise when Elizabeth jerked and yanked up her sleeve.

"The Dark Mark," Aella said heavily from the shadows as Elizabeth tried to pull her sleeve back down.

"Aaron," their grandfather addressed her brother causally, "You know what must be done."

Aaron looked visibly pale, but nodded and stood up. He took Elizabeth's hand in both of his, almost endearingly.

A triumphant look entered Elizabeth's features, "I knew my dearest Aaron wouldn't betray me! Even if I did switch over to the winning side that you people consider dark."

"Elizabeth, you are hereby released from the protection of the Knight Family and lose all privileges that you previously had. Let the Dark Lord take care of you now," Aaron finished spitefully.

Elizabeth tried to pull away as their joined hands started to glow red, "No! Please! It was Olivia's idea! She knew!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Knew what?"

"Knew you would leave Hogwarts to take care of me," Elizabeth laughed despite the pain the separation from the Knight Family inflicted, "By now, Hogwarts is swarming with fellow Death Eaters. Draco and Gabriel are probably already _dead_."

Alex looked to her aunt in panic. Her eyes were not pure silver in vision.

"You can't see?"

"I cannot. The only thing that prevents me from seeing what I wish now is great power. Albus Dumbledore does not interfere with my visions by choice, so that only leaves one option, Alex."

"The Dark Lord is at Hogwarts."

* * *

Alex and her two brothers looked around Hogwarts in horror as they approached. The entire place was in shambles. Students of all three schools were fighting off Death Eaters, some winning and some losing- to be fair, the Hogwarts students clearly benefited from Dumbledore's Army back in fifth year.

"Help them," Alex gestured to her brothers and then to the students as they ran, "I'll find Draco and Gabriel."

Alphonse looked like he was about to argue but Aaron shook his head, "Don't waste time. She's better at one-on-one combat than both of us."

Alex was almost touched as she ran off on her own to find the two princes. Her brother actually complimented her. If only she had time to dwell on it.

As she rounded the corridor, she started to slow down so she wouldn't be taken by surprise.

"Alex?! Oh God, Alex. You have to help!"

"Blaise," Alex stopped and knelt next to him, "What happened to Gabriel?"

Blaise looked like he was close to tears as he spoke, "The Dark Lord, he just showed up here with Death Eaters. He was looking for Draco for some reason. Gabe tried to intervene when He took Draco and Bellatrix did not like that one bit."

"Blaise, calm down," Alex examined Gabriel quickly, "He's still breathing. It looks bad but he should be ok. Keep him safe?"

Blaise nodded miserably.

"Where did they take Draco?" Alex asked as she stood up.

"The Room of Requirement."

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? Review and tell me your thoughts! Was it worth the wait? You'll never guess how many chapters are left. That's right, one chapter left of The Prince's Knight! Stick with me, I'm almost done! I love you guys! Please review! :)**

**Edit: This took me FOREVER to post because the site kept going down. Sorry for the delay! This was supposed to be out hours ago!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Am I the nicest authoress or what? I got this chapter done earlier today and didn't want my lovely readers to wait. Please enjoy the final chapter of The Prince's Knight.**

A Special Thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx who has been here since pretty much the very beginning and messaged me often asking when the next chapter would be out :) 

* * *

_Draco tried to contain his shaking while in the presence of the Dark Lord. If He saw it, it would only cause Draco more pain._

_"Tell me about Alex Knight," the Dark Lord hissed as he moved around the room looking at the knickknacks on the wall that room had provided._

_"What about him?"_

_The Dark Lord turned, his red eyes flashing, "Crucio."_

_"Let's try this again," the man said when he was done, "Tell me about Alexandria Knight."_

_"What are you going to do with her?" Draco choked out._

_"I'm going to use her," the Dark Lord answered, almost gleefully, "And when I'm done, she will be of no more use to me and she will be killed."_

_"No."_

_"What?" _

_"I won't tell you about her."_

_"Draco!" _

_The two broke their eye contact and looked at the door of the Room of Requirement. Standing there with her wand at the ready was Alex. She was panting, but her eyes were sharp with focus._

_"Ah, just who I wanted to know about. Draco, I am no longer in need of your services. However, consider yourself…unlucky…that I feel like you should suffer because of your father. Sectumsempra."_

_It all happened so fast in Draco's eyes. First Alex was by the door and next she was in front of him, bleeding terribly from a sword-like wound that scraped from her shoulder to her hipbone. Alex fell to one knee, tears squeezing out of her eyes as she tried to contain the pain._

_"Alex!"_

"Draco, wake up."

Draco jerked awake with a start, staring into the dark eyes of his beloved wife. She had let her dark hair grow out a lot since they were in school. If she didn't have it pulled up into a messy bun, it would have fallen halfway down her back.

"Same dream?" Alex asked sympathetically, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Draco nodded and cleared his throat, "Every single time, I see you bursting through the door of the Room of Requirement. And every single time, I see the Dark Lord hit you with Professor Snape's favorite curse. You looked like you bled out. You should've been dead!"

"Do I look dead to you?" Alex asked patiently, "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger showed up in time. Hermione is a talented witch to know such advanced healing spells so young."

"No, but what if this is the dream and the other is reality?" Draco looked like he was about to start panicking.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alex rolled her eyes, "That kind of thing only happens in movies. This is very much real life, thank you!"

Draco swallowed and nodded again, "You're right."

"I know. You know if you don't get up, you're going to be late for work."

Draco yelped and got up, quickly changing into Auror robes.

"Don't forget to tell Scorpius good morning," Alex reminded him as he ran out the door, wand and briefcase in hand.

Alex shook her head and chuckled, "That man needs to take some Dreamless Sleep. This is the dream, ridiculous."

Alex sighed and looked at her stomach, "I guess I'll have to tell him when he gets home."

"Mama! I'm ready!"

"Coming, Scorpius!"

When she came into the kitchen, Alex had to suppress a laugh, "Did you try to make breakfast on your own?"

Scorpius nodded bashfully, "You always make breakfast. I wanted to make breakfast for you this time!"

Alex picked up the burnt piece of toast on the plate that Scorpius was holding and took a bite.

"Delicious," she said, beaming at her son, "Would you like me to make you breakfast while you clean up?"

"Yes please!" he said as he sped off.

Alex waved her wand, cleaning the kitchen in an instant and starting some eggs and bacon on the stovetop. She poured her son a glass of milk and placed breakfast on the table just as her son returned.

"Hurry now, Scorpius. I have to make a trip to Diagon Alley."

"Can we stop at the joke shop?" he asked excitedly.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Yes, we can. But only if you finish your breakfast."

"Mama!" he said when he finished his breakfast.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to go to school where you and Daddy went!"

"I know, sweetheart," Alex answered with a smile, "Now come along. After shopping we're going to meet with Uncle Aaron and Uncle Alphonse."

"Aw Mama, Uncle Ace won't be there?" Scorpius pouted.

"Uncle Ace was busy today. We'll see him this weekend at the family dinner. Are you ready?"

When Scorpius nodded, Alex waved her wand to clean the dishes.

Taking her son's hand in her own and a handful of Floo powder in the other, Alex asked, "Ready?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

**A/N: 20 Chapters + Epilogue. 21,099 words. 57 pages. The Prince's Knight has officially come to a close. I know the ending is a lot of fluff, but I wanted it this way. I wanted people to see how Alex has become softer, but still retained her snarkiness that she has had with Draco since the very beginning. Thank you for reading The Prince's Knight!**

**Will there be a sequel? As for a direct sequel involving Alexandria Knight, I'm not entirely sure. HOWEVER! I am planning on a somewhat "prequel" of a story that is set in the Marauders timeline with Aella Knight which I have creatively named The Chronicles of Aella Knight. Sometimes my titles are not as clever as The Prince's Knight. SO! Soon, this story will be coming out as a sort of prequel but not really prequel. That doesn't really answer the question about a sequel. Technically as of now, no there won't be a sequel featuring Alex. But I hope you will be looking forward to this sort of prequel just as much!**

**Thank you so much for reading The Prince's Knight! You've been wonderful! Please review!**


	22. Afterword

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, reviewers, subscribers! I've missed you dearly! I admit that I am a bad authoress and did not wrap up Alphonse and Gabriel's relationship. I wanted to incorporate that in this lead up chapter that goes to The Chronicles of Aella Knight. So am I using this chapter to advertise that story, maybe a little bit :) I thought all of you would like to know! Please go check it out after you read this! Also AS FOR A SEQUEL TO THE PRINCE'S KNIGHT! I have decided that I WILL be writing one. However, it will not come out until I finish The Chronicles of Aella Knight. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"I do not want to foresee the future. I am concerned with taking care of the present."  
**-**Gandhi_

**The Prince's Knight Afterword**

* * *

"Aunt Aella!"

Aella looked up from her potion making at her nephew in the doorway. He looked frazzled and worried. She motioned for him to come in and sit down at the lone chair in the room. Regretfully, it wasn't a very comfortable chair. Aella was past comfort; she had plenty of that when she was in school at Hogwarts. She waved her wand over her potion to put it in stasis and took a good look at Alphonse as he tried to get comfortable.

"Alphonse, aren't you supposed to be with Aaron and Alex to meet with Father?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know it is a very important meeting since it is the first meeting since the Battle of Hogwarts and Elizabeth's betrayal."

"This is more important."

"What's on your mind?" she prompted.

Alphonse took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking: "How do you tell someone that you like them?"

A tiny frown formed on his aunt's face as she spoke, "I'm not sure if I'm the person to answer that question. My romantic life wasn't very exciting, you know. I didn't tell my husband how I felt for a very long time."

"You mean Uncle-"

"Don't say his name!" Aella looked stricken, cutting of her nephew quickly.

"Sorry," Alphonse said sheepishly, "But Aunt Aella, I'm serious! I need help and Alex isn't helpful at all!"

Aella looked at her pouting nephew and sighed, "Why don't you just invite him to dinner and tell him? It is Gabriel, right?"

Alphonse nodded meekly, "Can you _see_ if we're going to make it?"

"I suppose I can try. You know I cannot tell you any specific details."

Alphonse said something happily, but Aella didn't hear it as her eyes started to glow bright silver and she got lost in her vision.

_Gabriel winced as he stood to his feet. The pressure in his lower back was horrible, worse than when Bellatrix cursed him. He rubbed his protruding belly as he fought back tears. Why wasn't Alphonse home yet? He needed him._

"_Gabriel, are you ok?"_

_Gabriel sighed and nodded to his sister-in-law. Her dark eyes were shining with concern as she helped him to the couch in another room._

"_Where is Alphonse?"_

"_He had to work late. An incident from straggling Death Eaters left quite an overflow at St. Mungo's. That's why I am here. He floo'd me while you were sleeping."_

"_Were you in constant back pain when you were carrying Scorpius?" he whined when another pain shot down his back._

_Alex nodded, "I was. Scorpius was a difficult child to carry. Very finicky, like his father. It is much easier this time around."_

_Gabriel blinked as his brain caught up with what she said, "You're pregnant again!"_

_Alex smiled and nodded, "I just found out today. Draco doesn't know yet. I'm telling him in the morning."_

"_Congratulations!"_

"_Why is my sister being congratulated?" a voice asked from the doorway._

"_Al!" Gabriel exclaimed gleefully, holding his arms for a hug. Alphonse was across the room in seconds, leaning down and hugging his husband. He kissed Gabriel gently and touched his stomach, asking, "How is my little girl?"_

"_A pain in my back!"_

_Alphonse laughed, "But won't it be worth it when we see her beautiful face?!"_

"_Only if she takes after Gabriel," Alex muttered, looking away from the loving sight._

"_Alex!" Gabriel interrupted Alphonse's protests, "Tell Al your news!"_

"_Draco and I are going to have another baby."_

"_Our children can be playmates!" Alphonse gushed, causing his sister to roll her eyes._

Aella blinked rapidly as she came out of the vision. She swayed a little bit, but steadied herself- quite used to the after effect of her visions after having years of them. She smiled at her nephew and nodded. He jumped up and hugged her tightly before leaving her potions room.

"Thank you! I'm going to talk to him now!" his voice followed behind him as he left.

"Your cousins will be here soon! Don't scare them with all that excitement!" she called after him.

"Ok!" his voice sounded from very far away.

Aella chuckled and shook her head.

"_Almost reminds you of James, doesn't it?"_

Aella flinched at the voice but nodded in agreement.

"_Remember our years at Hogwarts? I miss them."_

"Me too," Aella whispered, "And I miss you even more."

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! The "hey come read this other story!" chapter with elements that I know some people wanted to see :) Please review and check out The Chronicles of Aella Knight. First chapter is already up, just for you guys :)**


End file.
